Magically Only
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the head detective of the police station, solving some of the most difficult cases. Now he's got a new challange, as well as someone only he can see. Rated T. horrible sum, please read. USxUK and others.
1. The unseen boy

_Haha, a new story. What will happen in this one? And have no fear, this is all written out so there will be no writer's block hold ups. -glares at My Servant Your Subject- I need to get inspired by something. Schools starting up though, so ideas will come._

_Sorry for the horrible title, I couldn't think of anything good. It was Magical Only or Only Magic And don't worry, I'll explain things at the bottom so if you get confused read till the end and stuff. And sorry if this seems to unoriginal, I started writing this a few days before everyone started posting USxUK things were Alfred was like some spirit and stuff. I was trying to finish it all. T_T  
_

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

"_This isn't going to work Mattie." Alfred sighed holding up a thick leather book and rolling his eyes. His half-brother was looking at him with big blue eyes, similar to his own._

_Matthew had had a strange new up session with magic. Ever since they moved and the two where force to take the boxes up into the attic and found the whole chest of things. Big, thick, books of spells and magically dark things. Some how he had talked Alfred into trying one spell, anything Alfred wanted, he just wanted to try something. Alfred sighed; he was only doing this to make his half-brother happy, seeing as how Matthew never really knew his father._

"_I don't care, Alfred, just pick one, and stand in the circle." Matthew said pointing the strange circle that was painted on the wooden floor._

"_I know, Mattie." Alfred said rolling his eyes and stepping into the circle. He opened the book to some random page, reading the writing. It was all in Latin, and though Alfred spoke some Spanish, he didn't speak Latin. Either way he tried, and nothing happened. "See Mattie, what did I tell you."_

_Matthew didn't look like he had been let down or anything, maybe a bit sad the whole thing didn't work. Alfred gave a weak smile before turning to step out of the circle. Suddenly the paint of the floor glowed a faint purple, and Alfred stumbled back. He suddenly felt like he was being ripped in two, he screamed in pain, toppling to the floor. Matthew shot up to help him, only to be shot back by some force. _

_Out of nowhere shadows wrapped around Alfred. Slowly two sunk into him, making his blue eyes widen. Alfred struggled against the hold and the shadows were suddenly pushing him under. One of his hands flailed about, before a bright light and then nothing. Alfred was gone, and Matthew found he was completely alone in the attic._

* * *

"Kirkland, my office, five minutes." Chief of Police Ludwig snapped as he walked past Head Inspector Arthur Kirkland's desk.

Arthur sighed, the whole police station was completely off the wire, and Arthur had a bunch of work piling up. His partner Francis, was little help with it all. Arthur dropped the report he had currently been working on, and got up from his desk. Francis was looking at him, leaning back in his chair, his work hardly touched.

Arthur growled, but strolled over to his boss's office, which took him a good two minutes. The whole station was buzzing with action and people were being moved from place to place. By the time he got there he had followed Ludwig's orders perfectly, and when working under the rather strict German that was a good thing.

Ludwig noticed his company, and finished sorting papers on his desk, before telling Arthur what he wanted to tell him. "You got a new case Kirkland." Ludwig said holding up a case file, the sandier blonde looked at him. "Two people murdered with no leads as to whom. I want to you working on this case as of now."

"The reports?" Arthur asked, gently taking the case file from Ludwig.

"Give them to who ever you want." Ludwig said, before waving his hand for Arthur to leave.

Arthur quickly took his leave; he was practically run over by Feliciano, Ludwig's partner, who was a cheerer man then his strict, by the book partner. Arthur had seemed to move out of the way just in time, finding the person he needed as well. Antonio was one of the most carefree people in the whole station, and the only reason he actually did work was because of his partner, Romano. Who, unlike his brother, Feliciano, was rude and to the point.

"Antonio, can you do me a favor?" Arthur asked, the Spanish man in his usual disposition.

"Si, senor." Antonio said smiling like he always did.

"No, no you don't!" Romano's voice came thundering towards them. "Don't you dare, bastard!"

"Can you work on some reports I have?" Arthur asked, ignoring Romano.

Antonio seemed to think about it for a while. "Sure Arthur." Romano was cursing just about everything around him in Italian. Arthur still smiled regardless.

"Thanks." Arthur said before departing for his own desk.

* * *

Ludwig was right when he said there were no leads to the case. The scene had hardly anything to work with, aside from the fact that two people were murdered. The family and friends, Arthur had some how managed to contact, were little help. They didn't know if they were up to anything to get them killed. Francis merely shook his head at the whole thing. Arthur was a good detective, but even then he had more leads, or he _had _a lead.

Still Arthur wasn't going to give up so easily, he would find something, he always did. That's why he was the top and the age he was, he was just good. He would work endlessly on this case till it was solved; he would probably lose a good deal of sleep as well. He was already coming home late from working on it.

He climbed up to this apartment, muttering a few English swears as he did so. He fished out his keys and opened the door, to his home. He hung his jacket on one of the coat changers by the door, before making his way into the kitchen. He was fancying some tea, like he usually was with a weird and stressful case.

Flicking on the kitchen light, and filling the kettle with water. Arthur yawned for a second, before looking over the case for like the hundredth time that day. There was nothing special about the two victims; in fact they were practically scholars, as well as perfect angels. There wasn't a single thing on their records, clean slates, no reason for anyone to really want them dead. The kettle whistled, and Arthur hurried over, taking the kettle off the hot stove, and placing the necessary amount of tea bags in.

He turned around to get a cup, only to stop where he stood. Standing in the entrance way to the living room was a boy, somewhere around the age of eleven. His blonde hair was golden like the sun, big sky blue eye were looking at Arthur with interest. His skin had a slight tan tint to it. He was just simply…there.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?!" Arthur shrieked, taking a step back to the oven. The boy simply shrugged, like he really didn't know. "This is breaking and entering."

"I didn't break anything though." The boy said, looking at Arthur, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Still it's a crime." Arthur said, just about ready to kick the boy out of the apartment. "Look I'll let this go, just…go back home."

"I can't." The boy said, still looking at him with the huge blue eyes. "I tried, they don't…see me."

"Look, that's not my problem kid." Arthur said, watching the boy who seemed to notice his case file. His eyes widened, and he turned his head to Arthur sharply.

"You're a cop!" The boy said like it was the best thing to ever happen to him. "I need to talk to you."

"There is such thing as a police station…git." Arthur grumbled.

"They don't see me either." The boy insisted.

"Look I would really like to help—"

"No you don't."

"I can't right now. Look go to the station, I'll give you bloody directions." Arthur said; ready to shove the boy out of the kitchen and out his door as well. "Just get out of my house, before I press charges or something." Arthur went to gently nudge the boy on, only the boy didn't move with his hand. In fact his hand just went straight through him.

"That kinda tickled." The boy said touching his chest that was solid to him.

"Wh-what?" Arthur said looking at his hand and then the boy. "Who…what are you?"

"I'm not leaving, you can see me." The boy said, putting his hands in his hoodie's pocket. "You can help me."

Arthur just started at the blonde boy, who happened to not be solid.

* * *

_There you have it, Chapter 1. So yeah, this takes place in modern times, like now, and their not really anywhere other then some city in America (shut up it's pretty much the only place I know). And yes Arthur is an ace detective who quickly climbed the ranks to head at a young age. Oh and the first part it a flashback, sorta thing, I think. Don't worry more things will be explained later on in the story, we've got 19 chapters to go._

_Please RxR  
_


	2. Only Seen

_And here is chapter two for everyone. I know fast O_O. It's already written though so ha!_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

It had been years since any one actually saw him, most of the people walked right throw him, making him shuddered and the weird feeling he got, as well as the idea. Some people threw things at him, or looked straight at him only to dismiss the feeling of someone watching them. There were some pluses to being like that, he could make faces and funny signs, he could curse people out, sneak around people's houses. The only down side was he was terribly lonely.

So when the man who owned the apartment he wandered into come home and actually noticed him, Alfred was more then excited. The owner was a sandy blonde, probably a little older then him, with beautiful green eyes, large eyebrows, but Alfred dismissed them. The man was rather good looking, handsome even, a small beautiful structure to him. To make things even better, he noticed him, he heard him, he saw him, that and he was cop.

Alfred was filled with a warmth had never felt before, he figured it was his own happiness filling him up. This man thought he was real, thought he was a solid person, that was till his hand went through him. It tickled, it didn't feel like all the other people, it didn't fell like a cold breeze, it was a warm tickle. However that had just about finished the man treating him like a person, now he was just staring at him.

He sat down on the kitchen floor, for the man had just about hugged the cabinets by the oven. Alfred would admit it was kinda funny to watch the man scramble backwards, but it did hurt to see the fear in his eyes. Much less be asked _what,_ instead of who, he was. He remained calm though, even though he was ready to explode with happiness. Finally some one after years of no one.

"Name's Alfred." Alfred said, leaning forwards cross his legs, holding himself up with his arms. "And I'm a person." He said flatly, figuring he was glaring as well.

The man looked at him funny, but still nodded either way.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked, he really wanted to know who this person was, this man.

"Arthur." He blurted suddenly, and Alfred nodded, a fitting name for him.

"So, you're a cop." Alfred said looking up at the counter. Arthur seemed to nod and mutter something to himself. "Sorry, about coming into your house, I thought you would be like everyone else and not see me."

"Are you dead?" Arthur asked suddenly. Great, Arthur figured he was dead.

"I'm a very well alive." Alfred said sharply.

"Are you in a coma?" Arthur asked again.

"Wh-no!" Alfred said confused. "Look, I'm a perfect healthy twenty-three year old man!"

Arthur laughed, it was a weird and uncomfortable one, but it was still a some what nice laugh. "You're bloody eleven." Alfred's face sunk completely.

Alfred never understood why he looked so young, ever since he had been seventeen and torn from his body, in God only knows where. He woke up looking like he was five, much to his shock and horror, as well as the fact that no one had seen him and walked right through him. He was glad he looked eleven, not that anyone noticed, at least he was aging, getting closer to how should look. Still he had no idea why, and that got on his nerves as well.

"I _appear_ eleven." He snapped sharply. "Just don't ask me why, okay, I don't fuckin' know."

Arthur was still staring at him, but he wasn't hugging the cabinets to much, looking at Alfred in front of him. "Why can I see you?" Like Alfred knew that answer, he shrugged. "I'm losing my bloody sanity." He grumbled, before muttering something about working and some one named Francis. Alfred didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to either.

Arthur suddenly fainted, which caused Alfred to panic more then he probably should of. He, being the 'condition' he was in, couldn't do anything, hardly able to interact with the solid world around him. So when he rushed over in an attempt to try to wake the man, his hands when right through, causing Alfred to get frustrated. He was a hero who couldn't do anything, and he hated to admit that.

* * *

Arthur didn't remember when he blacked out, but he apparently had. He was on the floor, the kitchen floor; he could feel the familiar coldness on his skin. Someone was fanning him, but it was hardly doing him any good. Suddenly it stopped, and there was the sound of someone moving around. Water flooded on his forehead, trickling down his face.

He scowled, slowly sitting up, shaking the water of his head. "_Bonjair_, my passed out partner." Francis's voice rang and Arthur growled more.

He looked up to find the blonde Frenchman towering over him. Arthur didn't want to even know how the man got into his apartment, much less why he was there. Arthur got to his feet, grumbling and Francis just stood there. He rubbed his back and stretched, the kitchen floor was not a good bed. For some reason the room left like it was spinning, and Arthur staggered a bit. Francis chuckled and helped him to a chair.

"You should take better care of yourself, Arthur." Francis scolded; it was one of those rare moments in which Francis treated Arthur like a younger brother. Though there were times Arthur and Francis could be at each other's throats, there were times like these, when Francis actually _cared_ for Arthur. The Frenchman pulled his hair back and went to go make Arthur something to eat.

"I tired to wake you up." A familiar voice said, and Arthur turned sharply to find the eleven year old blonde boy, Alfred, sitting a little ways away to his right. "No, physical interaction."

Arthur wanted to scream, he wanted to throw something, but what would Francis think. Besides, if he told anyone he was seeing some boy who wasn't there, no doubt he would be locked away, never to be seen again. He simply gulped, before Francis came in with a cup of tea and found Arthur staring at a blank, vacant chair.

"Arthur?" Francis asked, and the blonde Englishman turned to him. "You okay?"

"I'm bloody fine, just over worked." Arthur insisted, trying hard not to look at Alfred who looked some what relieved.

"Perhaps, you should take the day off mon chou." Francis said with a smile.

"Like I would." Arthur retorted quickly, sipping at his tea. Francis shrugged and hurried back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland is never late, early and on time, sure, late, never. Arthur was never late for anything, especially work, however today he was. His tardiness had just about everyone worried, for surely traffic out not make him two and half hours late. Something had been wrong. Most people were worried as to what, Arthur didn't see the point, and he just about killed Francis to make him not tell. And Arthur was going to tell a soul anything.

Then there was Alfred, the eleven year old blonde only he could see. He was sitting in a chair next to Arthur's desk. He had come there about half an hour ago, and had yet to say a word to the Englishman. He was just sitting there swing his feet and watching Arthur as he talked on the phone, signed papers, and well did his job.

It was getting annoying.

Both Francis and him were working hard, trying hard to find at least one lead, or something to work with. However there wasn't anything to work with it seemed. Arthur called the victims family again, just to double check and make sure they hadn't found anything that would help. Friends of the victim said they had a seen the two talking to a taller blonde before they left.

Something, but not helpful.

Alfred was resting his head on Arthur's desk, watching him as Arthur jotted the quick deception down. Suddenly his face flattened, and all emotion left the small boy. Arthur made it seem like he didn't notice, it would be weird for him to just simply be talking to air. He would ask later, as well a bunch of other questions before trying to find some therapist to talk to afterwards.

* * *

_It's done, well this chapter anyways. So yeah, quick explaination on the whole no physical contact with things and Alfred, cause I never really explained it at all. Alfred only had contact with horizontal thing, or flat objects parrel to the ground, but he can't sit on the ceiling on anything. He can't do anything vertical and such._

_Please RxR  
_


	3. A lead

_Okay, a quick little thing, because someone pointed it out. Please excuse my French (and not in the bad way), I don't speak French, Spanish, some, but hardly any French. So I'm sorry for spelling stuff wrong and such, I used an online English-to-French dictionary. There is very little French in this story, mainly to save myself as much as I can from getting it wrong, but if some is to talk in French (or any language other then English) it should say so. Sorry if I offended people with horrible French...Don't blame me...well you have a small right too...I'm not perfect so be nice!_

_Another thing before I forget, I don't know how to get the accent marks and such...I have laptop and it had some confusing why that I'm to lazy to figure out. So blame laziness for horrible Spanish, which would lead to me. Okay, that's all cleared out of the way.  
_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Matthew sighed; he never understood why his mother refused to sell that house. That at the fact that she kept insisted Alfred would come back. Matthew knew better, he wasn't going to come back because the shadows just about swallowed him up. Alfred was not kidnapped, or whatever the police classified it as. He knew his mother loved the house, but it was old and looked like it might fall apart, but it was her home.

Matthew picked up his travel bag; he had finally had a break from school, and figured he could surprise her with a visit. He sighed before making his way to the front door. He knocked, waiting for her to answer; she did, spinning around happily. Matthew gave a soft smile, adjusting his glasses slightly. His mother held his face like any mother did after not seeing their child for a long time.

She was a tan woman, long straight brown hair, deep dark blue eyes. "You like your father." She said softly, patting his shoulder. "Just like Alfred had."

He noticed she said 'had' not 'does', his face fell. Had she given up hope of him coming back? After six years, Matthew figured anyone would. "I know, mom, you always tell me." He said rolling his blue eyes.

"Come in, come in, I'm about to start dinner." She said, letting him in. The house hadn't changed from the scrambled mess it had been last time. There were boxes crowding to one corner, Matthew knew what they were filled with, he knew his mother never had the heart to let them go.

"Would you like some help?" Matthew asked.

"No, darling, I'm fine." His mother insisted before leaving for the kitchen. Matthew sighed as he walked to his old room, meaning he would have to pass that room.

Alfred old room was full of dust and boxes. Matthew dropped his stuff of in his room before heading into his half-brothers room. It was stuffy and unused, boxes filled with all his things. Matthew remembered helping his mother pack them up. He remembered feeling like he was being watched, in fact the whole time he lived in that house he felt like he was being watched; his mother just said he was parodied because of what happened. Matthew doubted that, but the feeling had indeed gone away after a rather hard year as a senior in high school for him.

He opened one of the boxes, finding a familiar picture on top. He picked the frame up and sighed. Matthew really missed Alfred, and he partly blamed himself from losing Alfred. Him and his stupid obsession with the things up in the attic.

"Matthew, dinner's almost done!" His mother called and Matthew hurriedly put the things away and hurried to the kitchen.

* * *

"Well that could just about be anyone in the world." Francis said picking at his lunch. He was right; it could be anyone in the world, how many tall blondes were there in the world. Still this person was a suspect, and they were probably still in the city.

"But it's something." Arthur insisted, picking at his lunch as well. "At least we can tell the bloody media we have a possible suspect or something"

Francis sighed; it wasn't uncommon for this restaurant to over hear police business. It was extremely close to the station and had good meals for a good price. It was run by an Asian family; they were rather use to the whole station stopping by for a meal or something. They were relatives of another detective, Kiku Honda. The owner was Wang Yao, Kiku's oldest cousin, who had taken his younger siblings under his wing after their parents died.

"You're not very hungry, aru." Wang's voice observed. It was normal for the Chinese man to get into some of the conversations, as well as observe his customers eating habits and how they felt. "It'll work out, aru." He smiled before continuing on to where ever he had been going.

"Still, that description could fit a lot of people." Francis continued like Wang hadn't interrupted them. "We need some better."

"It's not like we can talk to the bloody victims." Arthur countered, and for some reason that brought Wang to their table.

"You could always try, aru." Wang said, not once dropping his smile. He pulled out the chair and sat down like he belonged there. "We could contact them—"

"Let's be reasonable." Francis cut in. Both knew that Wang was a very strong believer in the 'other side'. Though most of his family seemed to ignore the fact and go with whatever he said. Wang's restaurant had held a few summoning, but that was Wang for you. However it wasn't sounding so far out there to Arthur who was seeing some boy that no one else did.

"Fine, aru." Wang said bounding up. "You know where to find me. Will you be needing some boxes, aru?"

* * *

Ludwig sighed, did Feliciano really have to cling to his arm everything they went to a scene. His partner didn't wanted to leave his side, but he seemed to be terribly afraid of everything. They were at a new murder scene, and if his instants were tell him correctly, this one was connect to the other two, that and the fact that who ever killed the person had written (in sloppy hand writing) the fact on the wall.

Feliciano was shaking behind him, muttering to himself in Italian, no doubt things that calmed him. The blonde sighed, glancing a little to the right of the right of the writing. There sat a perfect finger print, of course was in blood, which Ludwig would admit was a little…out there. It was like this guy wanted them to know who he was.

He knew Arthur needed to see this; surely this would help the blonde detective with busting the killer and bring him to justice. Still till Kirkland got there, Ludwig might as well get some work done, like ask around the neighborhood. The victims next store neighbor was helpful it seemed.

"He was helping some poor senor out." The man said, he was Colombian. Ludwig had learned his name was Diego, and he was around the age of a college student. Brown hair and hazel eyes, and a rather cheery personality. "A blonde I believe."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Ludwig asked firmly. Diego thought for a second.

"A little." His said, shaking his hand. "He was tall, blonde hair like the dried wheat or something. He had glasses." Diego listed.

"Any thing else?"

"No." Diego said smiling and agreed to answer Arthur's questions when the man arrived.

* * *

Alfred had secretly hitched a ride with the chief of Police and his bubbly partner. No of them noticed him sitting in the back seat. Besides he needed to give Arthur some space, for the man had ignored or scowled at him most of the morning. He had a bad feeling about what had happened at the scene, but he still went.

He some how dealt with the strange atmosphere in the air. We they arrived he ran ahead only to have some man walk straight through him. He stuck out his tongue childishly at the man, before carrying on his way, shaking the weird cold feeling he had gotten.

He walked into a scene he usually saw on TV crime shows. Cops filled the room and there were numbers all over the place, not a single thing seemed touched. Then he noticed the wall and knew why he dreaded coming here. _He _had been here, Alfred could tell by the hand writing. The black letters clearly claimed the crimes committed, and to make matters even worse there was there laid _his_ fingerprint, completely perfect and readable.

He quenched his fisted, grinding his teeth in anger. He knew who everything belonged too, for teachers had complained about the scribbled he called writing. No doubt the police had fingerprints of his. Alfred knew who everything belonged to.

It was his own God damn writing and prints dirtying the wall.

* * *

_Yay, chapter 3 has been read by you. And Matthew-kun XD. Their mother is North America (why, because I can), and she never gave up on Alfred. Sorry for the depressed Matthew, but he's cute when he's depressed, or flustered. Yes, Wang owns a restaurant, he's some what of a bubbly own who liked to hear police gossip and such, as well as be into the supernatural. I have no clue what Wang Yao's name is, I've seen it both ways, so is his name Wang, or Yao, so I use Wang 'cause its first. Oh and Diego, the Colombian man, is my OC Colombia, Haha. And ironic use of Italics XD._

_Please RxR  
_


	4. Name's Alfred F Jones

_I'm so happy, everyone's loving this. I didn't know how many people would enjoy it but there is a lot of people. I so happy XD. -runs around happily- -slams into wall- Okay, back to business._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Arthur did not like the way things were turning out. This person wanted to be caught, why else would someone leave a perfect finger print, maybe to frame someone, but that would be difficult to do, or to bring someone out, but who. That and the fact that Alfred was there, glaring at the wall, like he was defending some child from the school bully. Arthur knew he was not happy at all with what was happening.

He had talked with the neighbor, Diego, who Ludwig told him had a good deal of information. The man had a better description of the man who could possibly be the killer. He said he was a young man, someone who was in college, maybe just finishing it up or something. If anything the man didn't look like a killer, merely some lost kid who could use some shelter or something to eat. Arthur thanked the Colombian man for his help before figuring his work there was done. Alfred was waiting for on the commute back to the car.

"I need to tell you something." Alfred said keeping up with Arthur who was trying to lose him by walking faster, it didn't work. "My full name is Alfred F. Jones." Alfred said, breaking into a jog as Arthur started storming away.

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur hissed lowly.

"You'll see." Alfred said before sprinting ahead to the car and jumping right in.

Arthur stopped, blinked a bit before continuing onward. What the hell did Alfred mean by 'you'll see'? Did he know something? Was God toying with his mind, or trying to give him clues? Arthur hated it, he was getting to over stressed from work, that had to be it.

* * *

Francis watched as Kiku's hands flew over the keys, his dark eye darting across the screen. He was a quiet Japanese man, but very helpful with electronics, he helped just about every person in the whole station. Kiku's hand flew to the mouse and clicked around a bit before, he turned to Francis with a small smile.

"Found it." He said, his accent was weighted down heavily with Japanese. "Surely this will help you and Arthur-san."

"Of course." Francis said, and Kiku turned to print out the information.

"Why was Arthur-san late this morning?" Kiku asked quietly, catching Francis of guard. Francis didn't even know why he found Arthur passed out the floor. He had been watching Arthur that whole morning, no because he was concerned, but merely observing. He had watched Arthur start walking faster, like he wanted to get away from something. That and the looks he was giving blank space, how he would occasionally glance over while working, and dart back to his work annoyed.

"I don't really know." Francis said, technically he was telling anyone about how he found Arthur. "He's been acting very weird today, don't you think?"

The Japanese man shrugged, and reached for the papers coming out of the printer. "Arthur-san is stressed, maybe." Kiku said handing Francis the papers.

Francis gave a weak nod before departing the man and letting him go back to his work. He had seen Arthur stressed before, and Arthur was not stressed, or at least not yet. He knew the man had always had family problems; he wasn't on the best terms with them for some reason. Perhaps something like that happened. Francis knew asking Arthur about what had happened would caused him to get hit, Arthur had always had a sharp temper when it came to him, and took any reason he could find to hit him.

* * *

"Alfred F. Jones." Francis said throwing some papers on his desk. Arthur looked up at him. "Everything matches." Francis straddled his chair, leaning over to look at the papers. "Nothing on his record, though he was filed as missing six years ago, no one ever found him so he was later filed as dead."

Arthur had heard that name before…but he didn't remember where. "So a dead man's killing people?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

"Well nothing was found, so it's possible he lived for six years somewhere." Francis said shrugging. "His mother lives locally, and his half-brother is attending a college in Canada."

Arthur frowned, looking over the man's record. There was nothing listed at all, either this person had gone sour along the way, or he was very good at not getting caught. His disappearance was all over national news; Arthur remembered that, as well as everything the news had said after everything. He glanced at the picture of him. His hair was golden, like the sun, tan tinted skin, and bright sky blue eyes. He was wearing glasses in the picture, and Arthur would admit he had rather boyish features to his appearance.

"We should contact his family and go from there." Arthur sighed, resting his head in his hand. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder for the Englishman. He had heard that name before, but not from the old news reports, recently, but where?

"_My full name is Alfred F. Jones."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_You'll see."_

Oh God no. He's day was continuing to get weirder and weirder.

* * *

Matthew was doing the dishes when the phone rang. He just about jumped and touched the ceiling, before reaching for the phone quickly. He put the phone to his ear, holding it there with his shoulder as he shook the water off his hands. "Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Ah, yes…hello." A man's voice said from the other line. "May I ask who this is?"

"Matthew Williams." Matthew said, holding the phone again. "May I ask who this is?"

"Detective Kirkland, from the local police station." The man said, his accent was heavily British. "Is Shima Wallace there?"

Matthew bite his lips slightly, he was somewhat busy at the moment. "She's busy, can I take a message?"

"I don't see why not." Detective Kirkland sighed on the phone. "It's about her eldest son, we—"

"Alfred?!" He tried to stay quiet. "What about him?!"

"I'm not willing to talk about him over the phone. Is there sometime I could come over or something." Detective Kirkland said evenly as well as uneasily.

"Hold on for a second." Matthew said, putting the phone face down on his shoulder and peeking out of the kitchen at his mother. "Mom, Detective Kirkland's on the phone." His mother looked up at the statement. "He wants to know if there's a time he can come over and talk about Alfred."

Her deep blue eyes widened in shock. "Any time tomorrow." She said quickly.

"Any time tomorrow." Matthew repeated into the phone, here a small 'hm' on the other side. Detective Kirkland finished the call and hung up, leaving Matthew with a somewhat empty feeling.

* * *

Alfred blinked in the mirror, staring at himself in shock. He knew he didn't look his age, he had looked like he had eleven, he had been like that for about six months, which was how long ago his birthday was. He looked like the same as well he meet Arthur as he had on his birthday. He had just gone back to Arthur's apartment and dozed off, only to wake up and find he saw things from a higher point of view.

Now he was looking at his twelve year old self, but it was like he had his birthday six months ago. For the past six years it took him a year to age, but not it was six months. His vision was slightly blurry, not as crisp as what it had been in the past. There was no need for glasses yet. His cloths had changed as well, like they always did when his aged. He was still in jeans, only he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, a black zip up jacket.

He blinked, wondering why he was suddenly aging faster then before.

* * *

_Just when you think you got something figured out, I throw something else at you. Alfred is such a tease, Kiku's a tech wiz (because he just is) and more of what happened to Alfred. Or at least the Police version. *_* And what will Arthur and Francis tell Matthew about Alfred? Shima Wallace is North America, and I explain what happens later why in chapter 19, or you have to wait to find out. -evil laugh-_

_Please RxR, thank you  
_


	5. Surprizes

_-dances around- Chapter 5~. What's going to happen?_

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

Peter wanted to kick something (like his jerky older brother), he was forced to wait for that jerk to come home. Didn't he get the bloody call from their father? It was bad enough Peter was being forced to stay with his older brother while their parents went on a small vacation without him. He had been put on a plane and shipped to his brother's apartment, and now had to sit in the cold till someone let him in.

He didn't see why he brother had to live here, but he had always loved the small town their grandparents had lived in. He had also claimed to see fairies and such at their house, he would always smile and laugh with nothing. Peter had never thought much of it, he had been young when ten or so when his father sold his grandparents house to some woman and her two sons. After Peter had been born the yearly trips to the house had slowed.

Arthur and his father were constantly fighting about that, Peter would admit there was nothing special there, but Arthur saw something, he always did. Their father had pulled Arthur way, only to have to leave and come back with Arthur. Since then it was hardly anything from him. And yet, here was Peter, waiting for his older brother he hadn't seen in a few years. No doubt he wouldn't be happy to see him. The two brothers had never gotten along, maybe it was because Arthur was eleven years older then him.

There was the sound of someone grumbling, storming their way up the stairs. Peter knew who it was, great, he was about to stay with the brother he hated, and Arthur was already in a horrible mood. Arthur rounded the corner, and just about stopped, before continuing his storm.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here Peter!?" He growled, when he was close enough.

"You didn't get the message?" Peter said raising an eyebrow, looking at his older brother, who towered over him still.

"No Peter, I bloody didn't!" Arthur said turning to the door. "Tell dad I'm not in the bloody mood."

"I'm not here because Dad wants to see you!" Peter snapped coldly, Arthur turned to him, Peter pointed to his luggage. "I'm here to stay with you, while our parents are on vacation."

"No!" Arthur snapped his eyes narrowing. "I bloody busy, I can't Peter."

"I can't exactly go back now." Peter snapped crossing his arms. Arthur growled and just about ripped the door to his apartment open.

"Like I don't have enough bloody problems." Arthur muttered under his breath letting Peter in before following. Arthur slammed the door closed; he really was in a horrible stormy mood. "Here!" He snapped hurling the phone at Peter. "Order something for dinner." With that Arthur stormed into his room, or Peter figured it was his room, slamming and locking the door.

* * *

"It's you!" Arthur snapped lowly, Alfred looked at him. "You're the one murdering all those people!"

So he found out, only problem was, Alfred wasn't killing those people. No he was there hero and heroes didn't kill people, maybe the bad guy. Alfred sighed, Arthur had cut right to the chase, not even noticing the fact that he had aged by a whole year in a mere day. No, Alfred got right to pointing the finger at the person only he could see. Alfred knew this was going to happen, it was only a matter of time before someone found out.

"I didn't kill them." Alfred said calmly, sitting on Arthur's bed looking up at him with his blue eyes. Arthur rubbed his temples, and laughed a little.

"Oh really." Arthur said chuckling in a nervous sort of funny way. "You going to kill me too!"

"No! Arthur, listen to me. I wouldn't kill you; you're the only one that sees me like this." Alfred said calmly. Alfred looked away, would _he_ go after Arthur, there was something different about Arthur. "_I _didn't kill those people…well…look it's complicated."

"Oh do bloody tell, git!" Arthur growled lowly.

Alfred bite his lip, Arthur would think he was crazy, but then again Arthur seemed to be the only one who noticed him, so it might not be so far fetched. "I didn't exactly get kidnapped from the attic six years ago. When Matthew and I had been told to take some boxes up into the attic, there we found a bunch of old stuff from the old owners." Alfred said fiddling with the ends of his shirt. "After about four months of talking me into it, my half-brother and I decided to see if the stuff actually worked."

"What was it?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"A bunch of old dusty spell books and weird stuff, and a painted 'magic' circle on the ground." Alfred informed, before going back to his story. "I was the one who tried. I opened to some random page in some random book and read what I opened to. The whole thing was in Latin, I had no clue what I was saying. Then things started glowing and a whole bunch of pain.

"I woke up some beach, thousands of miles from here. There was another me…or my body really. It wasn't me in there though, I don't know what was…but it wasn't normal. I looked paler and ashier; my eyes weren't blue, but blood red." Alfred shivered slightly remembering back. "He got up and left me there and I was like I am now."

Arthur was looking at him funny; it was making him strangely uncomfortable. He doubted anyone would believe his story, and he hoped Arthur wouldn't pass out again.

"Oi, Arthur, dinner's here!" A voice called, and Arthur growled, storming over to the door and just about tearing it down. He stormed out, Alfred followed him curiously.

"I'm bloody coming Peter!" Arthur snapped. Alfred saw a younger boy, a blonde, blue eyes, close to his own, but not the same, he was in his teen, and about a head shorter then Arthur. He didn't seem to notice Alfred either.

* * *

Like Arthur didn't have enough on his plate, now his family was knocking on his door. Peter was being Peter the whole time while Arthur tried to concentrate on his work, trying to figure Alfred's story as well. Alfred had sat with them at dinner, never touched anything. Peter looked straight at him, but didn't seem to notice anything; he looked at Arthur and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're seeing the 'fairies' again." Peter said laughing slightly. Great just make him feel more insane.

"Oh belt up, Peter!" He snapped, rubbing his temples to keep himself calm. He breathed through his nose; God must be having a rather large amount of fun pulling him in all which directions.

Arthur would know those fairies were real, they talked to him and played with him in the gardens of his grandparents' house. His grandfather would always smile when he saw him running around in the gardens with them. His father however more then happily ripped him from the gardens, lecturing him about how they weren't real; his grandfather always frowned at that. Arthur had always seen them, in fact when they were cleaning up the old house to sell it they were in there helping him.

Seven years ago however he stopped seeing them, that's when they sold the house to some family, and were done with the stupid house. Arthur wasn't however; there was something special about that house that was dear and different to him. However he had yet to visit again, he figured the owners would find it a little strange for him to be there.

For some reason he was happy Alfred wasn't around to hear the complement, though he had no idea why. Was he afraid what Alfred thought? Who was he kidding, judging by the story Alfred told him, Alfred probably think fairies were normal. He still growled in annoyed and turned back to his work.

* * *

_Yeah, I got Peter in this story, sadly I just kick him out later. And yes, Arthur confronts Alfred, only to have Alfred tell him what happened, so you guys get a little bit more about what happens. And Alfred is not a ghost, in the since that he is still alive, I don't really know what he is. Arthur sees faires, XD, explaination later so wait for it._

_Please RxR  
_


	6. That Old House

_And here is another chapter for you're joyous reading. Any thing else? -wonders when I became a waitor-_

_I don't own anything (that's what it says on my name tag -points-)  
_

* * *

Francis pretty much sucked at direction, or he simply told the Englishman to turn when he had no time to actually do something (that and the fact that they kept fighting the whole way there). Arthur had not been the happiest person in the world when he arrived at work. Even the janitors knew to stay away from the horrible storm of emotions that were clouded around him. Of course Francis just had to press his button. Alfred was sitting in the back just watching the two with a raised eyebrow.

Somehow they got to where they needed to go; Francis had refused to tell him the address. Arthur just about froze when he got out of the car. Before him was the old house he remembered so well from his childhood. It was old and falling apart, a truly well loved house, as well as well kept. Francis merely raised an eyebrow, and turned to Arthur who was pretty much gaping.

"It's not that horrible, Arthur." Francis said.

"No, you twat! My grandparents use to own this bloody house!" Arthur snapped quickly. "I spent most of my bloody summers here." And those summers were always his favorite.

"Easy, mon chou, easy." Francis said, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

Arthur rolled his eyes and closed the car door, noticing Alfred was standing there looking at him strange. Arthur avoided him, he was hoping with luck Alfred would leave him alone. They started towards the house, Alfred trailing behind them. Arthur knocked on the door and Francis rang the doorbell, Arthur shook his head at the fact.

One of the huge doors opened, reviling a young blonde man, it was curly and somewhat long, with a single fly away on the top of his head. He wore glasses, same sky blue eyes as Alfred's. He was mostly hiding behind the door, just peeking his head around and his hands as they curled around gripping the door. He looked somewhat like Alfred, judging by the pictures, and well…Alfred. Both detectives raised an eyebrow to the other.

"Mattie!" Alfred piped up, just about making Arthur jump. There was no reply form the twin like man.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asked in a somewhat small voice.

"I'm Detective Kirkland, and this is my partner—" Arthur started, before Francis cut him off.

"Detective Bonnefoy." Francis said practically bowing for the man.

The man blinked, with a look of 'oh' on his face. He opened the door more, stepping out from behind it. "Please come in." He smiled, gesturing for them to come in. A woman rounded the corner, she was drying her hands in the towel, Arthur figured Alfred had gotten most of his looks from his father. She blinked at the men, before giving a soft smile.

"You must be Detective Kirkland…and company." The woman said gently. "Please sit. Ah, Matthew…why don't you get these nice men something to drink." Arthur figured she was Shima, Alfred's mother.

"Ah…sure." Matthew seemed to hesitate, as both Francis and Arthur took a seat. Matthew hurried off into the depths of the house. Shima sat down on the coach across from the two detectives.

"Matthew said you were here to talk about Alfred." Shima said, in a rather business like way. "What is it exactly?"

"You're son never died like you were told years back." Arthur started.

"He's kinda gone on a killing spree."

"Francis!" Arthur snapped, that was not how he planned on telling a mother her son was now a murder. Shima kept a straight face however, but her eyes were downcast.

"I'll admit, Alfred was a…different teen from most, but he would never hurt anyone, much less kill someone." Shima said slowly, as Matthew returned with a tray of drinks, he said down next to Shima, his who face seemed to be looking at the floor. "He made sure we all were save and happy, especially Matthew."

"Look, we don't know if he actually killed people, or simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Arthur said. "For all we know he could be framed or something."

"He fucking killed them." Alfred snapped, right in Arthur's ear, he was glaring at him. "He's in my body, killing people." Arthur cringed and the hardness of Alfred's voice in his ear.

"We simply would like to know what Alfred was like." Francis said, for not one noticed Arthur cringing at nothing.

"I can show you to his room." Matthew said getting to his feet. He waited for the other men to get up as well. Alfred darted ahead of them, hurrying to his room apparently. Matthew led them down the all too familiar halls to Arthur. He led them to a rather dusty and stuffy room, one familiar to Arthur as well. "You can look around here, and you can ask us any questions if you want." Matthew said before leaving them.

* * *

_He was glaring at the wall like it had just attacked him or something. His arms were crossed under his pillows, his chin resting on the pillows, and he was lying on his stomach. His green eyes were nothing but pools of confusion and anger, as well as sadness. He hated his father, why did he have to stay one week there. If he hated the house so much he should have stayed in a hotel and left Arthur to his peace._

_Nine year old Arthur was just about ready to claw someone's eyes out. His mother could never talk him out of his anger now; his stupid father took him away from his friends. His mother said the same thing his father said, his mind was playing with him, creating things so he didn't feel lonely. But Arthur only felt alone back home, didn't they see he was happier here. _

_He sighed, his face still glaring at the wall. His door was close; he did not want to talk with anyone out side the door. There was a soft knock, he ignored it, there was another, still nothing from Arthur. The door opened softly, Arthur turned his attention to the wall next to him, to angry to face whoever it was. The door clicked closed and the sound of someone resting in his chair was heard._

"_Arthur?" His grandfather's voice sounded, that caused Arthur to turn to him slowly._

"_Are you going to tell me I'm seeing things too?" Arthur asked, as much as he loved his grandfather he did not want to hear him say that._

"_Do you think you're seeing things?" His grandfather countered._

"_No…" Arthur admitted looking away._

"_Then why are you listening to what everyone is saying?" His grandfather said._

"_They're my parents, they're adults, they're always right." Arthur admitted._

"_That's not always true." His grandfather said with a wise smile. "I never thought I would meet a woman who could deal with someone like me, my parents didn't either, and look who I found." Arthur could help but laugh, his anger fleeting him for a while. "You're special Arthur, remember that okay." His grandfather said, before placing a hand on his head and rustling his hair. "Oh, and before I forget, they wanted to cheer you up."_

_His grandfather lifted the flap to one of the pockets of his vest and two fairies came fluttering out. Arthur smiled, watching the two as they worriedly fluttered about him._

* * *

Arthur had left Peter with nothing to do; Peter was not going to stand around his apartment all day long. Sure Arthur left him a note, saying he had work to do and whatever. Peter growled, that jerk would not keep him locked up in here. He somehow found a spare key, Arthur had always been rather good at hiding things away, and Peter was always good at find them.

Peter up and left the apartment, catching the bus, and heading to the mall. He didn't want to really go there, but it seemed to be the only reasonable place to head. There would be other people like him there; he could just simply hang out. Besides there wasn't much that jerk could do about it, he wasn't committing any crime, simply not wanting to be stuck in some house.

* * *

_So, they went and talked with Alfred's family, and another twist for you all, Arthur use to live there in the summer when he was a kid~. I don't know why I put that flashback there, but I did. Maybe it was cause I was laying in my bed like how he was laying and was all like -ding- 'Idea~!'. And some more Peter._

_Please RxR  
_


	7. A lead with little gain

_Chapter 7 for you all~. I thought I was done writing this till I got an idea last night, and added some more, its not much, just some stuff in the last chapter._

_I don't own anything...well I do...just not here.  
_

* * *

Arthur had lost count of the number of boxes both him and Francis looked through. Some were nothing more then clothes, others were full of books, some were one flying, and others were just random fiction it seemed. Other boxes were of pictures, and things Alfred might have had laying around on shelves or something. Alfred was seated on the bed, watching the two with interest, not at all affected by the dust they were stirring.

Arthur sneezed for the…well he lost count of that too, followed closely by Francis. "Bless you~!" Alfred said cheerily, to bad Arthur was the only on that heard him. Arthur and Francis had given up on saying that to the other.

"This kid got nothing." Francis said exhausted. "Well aside from a rather good sport history and cute boyish features."

Arthur nodded, he was looking at a picture of Alfred and Matthew, both younger, early teens. They were smiling happily, with their hands in pockets. Arthur had no clue where they were, judging but the picture and other things they found, Alfred didn't seem to be the person to want to kill people. He seemed more like a happy go lucky kinda guy, and judging by the Alfred on the bed who was smiling at them all the same, that conclusion was right.

"Are you leaving soon?" Shima asked, obviously catching what Francis said.

"I believe so, sorry if we were an inconvenience." Arthur said getting to his feet; Alfred hopped down from his bed.

"No, no, it's fine really." Shima said swatting her hand, bashing away the very idea. "If you have anymore questions, don't be afraid to swing by and ask." She gave a sweet smile before leading them to the door.

* * *

The mall here was no a very exciting place, like Peter thought it would be. Everyone was busy it seemed, and there was nothing for him to do, but at least he wasn't in his older brother's house. He grumbled as he munched on some sweets he had brought early. He was bored, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, so he simply just ignored them all.

A man sat next to him, he didn't say much, simply just sat next to him. Peter glanced at him; he had dry wheat blonde hair. His eyes were red behind his square like glasses. Peter didn't find that weird though, he had practically been run over by a man with red eyes and white hair, who was being chased by some long haired woman with a frying pan. The man seemed tall, or length rather, he was wearing an aviator's jacket, that appeared to be very well loved.

The man seemed to notice he was being looked over and glanced at Peter with a rather big smile on his face. "Can I help you?" The man asked, still smiling, he didn't sound annoyed or anything.

"Ah…no." Peter admitted looking away. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"That's alright; I didn't have much to do." The man said smiling. "Aside from looking for something I can't find."

"Oh, what would that be?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing important." The man said not once dropping his smile. "I'll find it in due time."

"Ah, well good luck then." Peter said getting up and collecting his things, which wasn't much. "I should probably head home before my brother decides to kick me out or something." Peter sighed, he rather like that idea, but still departed with nothing but a small friendly chuckle from the man.

* * *

Arthur was simply at Wang's restaurant for some tea, something to get his mind of his old grandparents' house and the things in Alfred's room, which had once been his own when he stayed at the house as a child. Alfred was sitting across from him, strangely Arthur was growing rather use to the boy. Though he could quickly get annoyed with him following him around every where, but his presence made Arthur feel somewhat less lonely.

One of Wang's younger siblings was serving him, Hong Kong if he remembered correctly. Hong Kong was a weird child, he was always so blank and emotionless it seemed. Wang had said it was simply because he was the youngest out of the whole family, but he seemed to be the most mature, aside from Kiku. Wang usually came right after him, Arthur never knew why but he did.

"Is everything to your liking, aru?" Wang asked, just about startling Arthur.

"It always is Wang." Arthur said, and it was like he asked the Chinese man to join him at the table.

"That's good, aru!" Wang said happily, Arthur noticed Alfred just about moved to the end of the booth. Wang's facial expression changed slightly, it was still somewhat happy, but there was something else. "Do you feel something, aru?"

"Like what?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

"There's something here, aru. Lingering." Wang said lowly, like it was on a need to know basic. Alfred looked like he had just one the lottery. "Something's watching us, aru."

"Something?" Arthur asked his eyebrow still raised.

"It might just be me, aru." Wang said, getting up. "Don't mind what I said, aru. Enjoy your tea." And then he bounded off to some other customer or someone.

* * *

Arthur had left work early that afternoon, and Alfred tugged along. There really wasn't any more Arthur could do, if the station got a call as to the location of Alfred, they would call him. He wasn't going to seat around and wait. Though he was sure Romano would gladly give him some of his old work, but he wasn't in the mood to busy himself.

Arthur knew if he went home he would probably be able to think clearly. Then he remembered Peter was staying with him. Alfred was sitting in the passenger side of the car, he had dosed off while Arthur was at work and to his shock, Alfred looked well…older.

He had noticed the young American had aged the night before, but he had been too angry and stressed to actually point it out. He was sure Alfred hadn't noticed, or maybe he had, but either way, Arthur noticed now. He looked a year older, making him look like he had when he was thirteen, or Arthur figured that. He was slightly taller then before, but only by a little bit, other then that not much had chanced.

Alfred was glancing out the car window the whole ride; he had been in the mood for talking ever since they left his house. It was weird from him to be quiet it seemed, he wasn't so annoying, merely thinking. Arthur was surprised Alfred could do that, he always seemed so full of energy, that him sitting still was like a wish come true.

"It was the same way I left it." Alfred said suddenly, catching Arthur's attention.

"Wh-what?" Arthur stumbled.

"The house was the same way it was last I saw it." Alfred said lowly, still looking out the window.

"When was the last time you were there?" Arthur said, wondering why they hell he was getting so concerned.

"About four years ago." Alfred said quietly. "Still that same, horrible atmosphere."

Arthur glanced at Alfred for a quick second, before turning back to the road and getting them home. He pulled up and Alfred got out before him, Arthur was thinking about what had happened that day. Alfred's family and the fact that Alfred seemed like a well rounded kid, maybe a bit hard headed or something, but a good kid. Then there was Wang's feeling of something watching them, which Arthur figured was Alfred, judging by the fact that it was the only other time he smiled, besides the countless 'bless you's at his house.

Arthur sighted as he entered his apartment, he was greeted by an 'Oh, the jerks back' from Peter. He ignored it; after all he was going to be cooking tonight. He knew he was horrible, but that's how he made people buy for something, simply eat his food.

* * *

_-evil laugh- Things are starting to heat up.... Peter, didn't you mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers -scolds Sealand-, you not a real country either, just putting that out there (Sealand is something of a country to me...I should like totally write a fan fiction of his history). Wang can sense Alfred...I mean he felt Matthew in the Anime..._. Alfred's moody, I like moody Alfred, usually he's all happy and loud, he needs to be moody ever once in a while. Arthur gets revenge on Peter. -evil laugh again-_

_Please RxR  
_


	8. Strike Close to Home

_-claps happily- Another chapter for everyone. With luck I can keep this whole two chapters a day going. That and my Dad's on his way to Japan, I'm so excited, why can't I go too. Oh well, I am needed here._

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

The past two nights he hadn't done anything and he was getting bored. He figured it was time to call out who he wanted, and as if to make things even better, the person he wanted was the head detective on his case. He couldn't ask for anything better, well he could, but that wasn't the point. He glanced up at the house that was once so familiar; it wasn't hard to break open the back door.

It was the middle of the night, no one would be up, or he thought that, before the kitchen light flickered on and there was a sharp gasp. He knew who it was too well who it was. He didn't need the weak bear hug to tell him that. He smiled, knowing who the person thought they were hugging…well they were…but they weren't at the same time.

"I knew you were still alive, Alfred." The woman said, he smiled slightly. "Please tell me you didn't do anything and you're just running away from someone."

"Yeah, about that." He said with a smug look on his face. The woman looked up at him, and her eyes widened, backing up away from him.

"You're not Alfred." She said hardly above a whisper.

"Really now." He said tilting his head, with a wild smile on his lips.

* * *

Matthew woke up when he heard his mother scream, usually he had been somewhat of a light sleeper, but for some reason, tonight he slipped into something deeper. He bolted straight up, and headed to the sound of his mother's scream. The house was pitch black, aside from the lightening that was flashing outside. When did had it started to storm? Matthew dismissed the question, trying to work his way to his mother's scream.

Matthew neared the kitchen when he heard sobbing, he knew who it was, his mother. She was gasping out sobs, and there seemed to be someone towering over her. Matthew quickly took shelter in the shadows.

"You're not Alfred." His mother suddenly muttered.

"I really hadn't noticed." A voice answered sourly, Matthew's eyes widened; it sounded the same after six years. "Do me a favor will you?" There was no answer or grunt, hardly any sobbing. Thunder clapped in the distance, and lighting lit the house up. "Deliver this for me."

Footsteps were heard, and about five minutes later there was the sound of the door opening and then slamming closed. Matthew waited a good ten, before rushing to his mother, as well as the phone.

* * *

Alfred had a rather rude awaking that morning; a huge clap of thunder snapped him for his dream, which really wasn't a dream. He found himself curled up in Arthur's bed, and it's not like he could affect Arthur by waking up with a start. He found Arthur was right next to him, but for all Alfred knew he had remembered dosing off on the couch. Alfred blushed, it was stupid, why was he getting so worked up, he should be blushing not with the dream he just had.

However looking at Arthur sleep was strangely calming for him, it didn't make him want to lay back or anything, just simply watching the Englishman sleep. If anything his stressful life seemed at peace as he slept. His face completely relaxes, and the green eyes hidden away, his sandy blonde locks more disorganized then usual. Arthur seemed to slightly curl into a ball, but not completely. Alfred shook his head, no he could be thinking the way he had been, he wouldn't allow himself to do that.

He knew he needed to wake Arthur up, but for some reason the American didn't have the heart to do that. He cursed, why couldn't he wake him up? It was only a matter of time before someone called him and woke both him and Peter up. He knew he could yell and scream and Arthur would be the only one to hear him, but Alfred couldn't bring himself to break the Englishman's sleep.

"Artie." He whispered, knowing that wouldn't wake any one up. "Artie." He said somewhat louder, it would wake someone up. He reached to shake his shoulder before his hand went clean through. "Arthur wake the hell up!" Alfred snapped him, causing the Englishman to stir slightly.

He groaned slightly. "What the bloody hell do you want?!" He hissed lowly, burying his face in his pillow.

"He killed someone again." Alfred said, finding it was in a rather small voice. Arthur turned to him sleepily.

"What?" He said, his voice slurred with sleep.

"He killed someone again." Alfred said slightly louder.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?!" He snapped.

Arthur seemed to wake up a little bit more, glancing at the clock; it was a little past two in the morning. "How do you know?" Arthur asked, like he was chancing believing it.

"He was fucking, rubbing it in my face." Alfred snapped he was enraged that that…_bastard_…would go after his family, kill his mother, and then turn around and show him what he did. It seemed that for once God was going to work with him.

The phone rang, and Arthur turned clawing for the phone. "What is it?" Arthur growled into the phone sleepily, his green eyes suddenly widened, Alfred had a feeling as to why. "WHAT?!" Arthur snapped, bolting straight up. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Arthur slammed the phone down with a loud curse. Alfred looked at him weakly.

"See." His said in a small voice.

* * *

It seems have the whole police force was woken up to come to the scene. Detectives and policemen were flooding in as well as people who wanted to know what was going on. Arthur was glad he wasn't the only one yawning, he remembered hurrying into the house under his umbrella, taking shelter under the pouch he had visited hardly two days before. Francis came five minutes later then him, yawning as well.

Arthur had noticed, a few officers talking with a huddled figure on the coach. Arthur knew who it was instantly knew it was Matthew; Arthur suddenly understood why Alfred wanted to stay back at the apartment. Matthew did seem to be helping out the officers who were trying to get him to tell them what happened.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Matthew said shaking his head. The officer who was asking him, Toris sighed softly, and gave a weak smile.

"It's alright. You've been through a lot." Toris said like Matthew was some scared child.

"Arthur-san, could you come here for a second." Kiku's voice said tearing Arthur from the scene in front of him. The small Japanese man was waiting patiently for him.

Arthur hurried over, finding the scene before him. He grimaced at it, even though it was the after math and probably not the worse it had been. Arthur heart sank, Alfred had told him just about everything he had seen though the other's eyes, and it wasn't pretty. Alfred's voice had become small and hardly audible, Arthur had a feeling Alfred had left some of the details out as well.

Arthur noticed a small piece of black paper lying on the floor, and with a tilt of his head, Arthur walked over to it. Kiku was following closely behind him, Francis just about came out of no where. Arthur bent down and picked the slip of paper up, flipping it over, the other two behind him watching his interaction. There was silver cursive on the other side, and his eyes widened at the message, which seemed to suddenly finished writing it's self out.

_You can't hide forever, Arthur_.

Arthur suddenly felt sick, and on top of that, the room was spinning and he left completely drained. Francis suddenly ripped the slip from his hand, and flipped around, before looking at him. Arthur ignored him, as well as his questions. He continued deeper into the scene, fighting off his sickened feeling. His eyes suddenly fixed on something written on the wall, and that was it, the dizzy, weak, sickness got to him. Arthur suddenly collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_Hahaha, I killed North America! And why, cause the killer was being a good boy, so I sent him to go kill people XD. Poor Matthew though...no he doesn't have anyone...T_T. And yes, Alfred knows what happened, it was like he was there -cough-. There is a link, Alfred does have a connestion to his body, so if he wanted he could kinda go with it, but not be in it, weird...I made that up. And what the hell happened to Arthur?!_

_Please RxR, and don't kill me for hurting Arthur...well I really didn't.......  
_


	9. Medical Condition: Stressed?

_Yes, chapter 9, this is kinda where all the drama starts. Another thing, I randomly got an idea for a squeal...I'm going to kill myself.  
_

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Ludwig was not taking the news very well; it was bad enough Kiku called him at two in the morning, telling him he was needed at the murder scene, but now this. Feliciano had some how gotten their before him, and told him turn around and head to the hospital. Now he was at the hospital with Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano, rubbing his temples, trying to ease the stress that was crowding there. He had just gotten all the details now, every single one, including why Arthur had been late earlier that week.

Not only was his head, as well as best, detective a target for this killer, but he was now completely passed out in a hospital bed. The doctors had said not only was Arthur drained of energy due to large amounts of stress, but his condition was something completely unexplainable. Ludwig was not having a very good morning; he did not want to start working this early in the morning. Ludwig already had a guard in front of the door.

"How was he before, he fainted." Ludwig asked folding his arms and shifting his wait.

"He was perfectly fine, Ludwig-sama." Kiku said gently. "Perhaps, somewhat tired, but that was about it."

Ludwig snorted, noticing Feliciano was inching closer to him. As much as Ludwig would hate to admit it to the world, Feliciano's cheery presence had helped through his daily life. However he was not looking forward to the clinging hug he would probably receive.

"He's been acting strange for some time now." Francis said, though it was more like informed. "Surely his brother's noticed as well."

Ludwig sighed, so there was another Kirkland in town, was there a chance the killer wasn't after Arthur. "We better send someone to Arthur's apartment then." Ludwig growled, wishing he was back home and in bed still.

"I already arranged for that." Francis said smoothly, resting his hands in his pockets.

"Good, good." Ludwig said, finding his headache was not going to go away with ease. "I'm taking him off the case." Ludwig concluded suddenly.

"Arthur won't like that." Francis pointed out.

"Don't think anyone would." Ludwig said dropping his arms. "I can't have this though; too much stress could kill just about anyone. Not only that but now his a target…I won't have it."

Everyone exchanged glanced, Ludwig knew it was because they knew they couldn't do anything to stop or change his chose.

* * *

Saying Arthur Kirkland did not like being taken off the case and forced take days off was an understatement. He was completely infuriated by the idea. A cloudy aura was more then just surrounding Arthur, but it saw shooting out sparks to anyone who came any where near him. To their luck, Ivan, the man who had put in charge of protecting Arthur, held him back.

It wasn't hard, it looked like Ivan was trying to give him a hug to calm Arthur down rather then hold him away from everyone who was backing away from his flailing feet. Arthur fought against the hold, trying to shove his way out like a small child, but Ivan was far bigger then him to begin with. Eventually Arthur gave up and Ivan put him down again.

"You can't take me off the bloody case!" Arthur snapped wildly. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You're stressed Arthur-san." Kiku said in a gently voice. "Take the next few days just to relax."

"We'll handle everything else." Ludwig insisted, sighing at the fact that Feliciano was hiding behind him. "Including your brother." That part wasn't so bad. "We reached your mother, and told us to send Peter back." Best bloody news all day, but he was still off the case, so the good news quickly turned sour.

"I'll take Mr. Kirkland home, da?" Ivan said with a smile, and picking Arthur up before he could complain.

* * *

Alfred was alone in the apartment, he was sitting on the coach, a man had come and collected Peter who seemed to leave happily. He was feeling lonely again, he pulled the at his aviators jacket. He had been wearing it ever since he 'turned' fifteen, that's when he got it from his father who could really care less about him. Alfred had never been really attached to his father, just the old jacket he gave him.

Alfred felt stupid and completely unheroic. He couldn't comfort his brother, because his brother couldn't see, or hear him, and Alfred couldn't make physical contact with anyone. He couldn't save his mother, and much less _he_ had to show him how he did it, down to every detail. On top of that, Alfred know who would be next, Arthur now had a huge red target on his back.

He wanted to do something other then stay in what ever reality where he was in. He wanted to claw his way out. He wanted other people to see him, to hear him. He wanted more then anything to touch Arthur; the warm tickle he got when ever Arthur and him made 'contact' was losing its touch. Alfred wanted to hold Arthur, and actually touch him.

The door was slammed open, and the sound of a thundering Arthur was heard. "I can handle my self for Christ's sake!" Arthur snapped, before slamming the door, muffling a rather thick Russian accented voice. "Go the hell away Ivan!"

There was the sound of Arthur storming down the entrance way and the kitchen was heard. "Arthur, are you ok?" Alfred asked gently, before the blonde Englishman turned to him wildly, anger playing his feature's out completely.

"Why can't you go the bloody hell away?!" Arthur snapped. "I know you not real, so go away and stop being so bloody annoying." Arthur said advancing Alfred quickly. "They say stress come times leads to hallucinations, which is what you bloody are! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Arthur, I'm real…—"

"Really now!" Arthur snapped sourly, before shoving his hand straight through Alfred's chest. Alfred gasped, the feeling was warm and cold and the same time, for some reason it was painful. "You don't exist; you're just my blasted mind toying with me! I've had enough of you." Arthur said ripping his hand away, Alfred bit back a scream.

Alfred looked at Arthur, behind his newly acquired glasses, he was pleading for anything but this, praying for once god might just be humoring him and he would be exist physically again. Arthur's face was glaring down at him in hatred, his brows were knotted together, and he was trembling with anger or fear, Alfred wasn't really sure. Arthur green eyes were threatening to spill every ounce of water they seemed to have.

Desperately, Alfred reached for Arthur's face, only to have Arthur attempt to swat it away. Alfred pulled away from the sharp burn like feel, knowing to well Arthur's hand went clean through his arm. "Just stop!" Arthur snapped before there was the sound of the door opening.

"I found the spare key, da~!" A Russian voice sang, and the door closed.

"That's bloody brilliant of you Ivan!" Arthur snapped, before storming off to his room and slamming the door.

A tall paled haired man with violet eyes walked into the room, glancing at the sound of the slammed door. Alfred guessed he was Ivan. Ivan smiled regardless and went to go look around the little apartment. Alfred knew Ivan didn't see him, and he knew Arthur was now thinking he was fake. He felt alone, like he had before he met Arthur. He was alone and unnoticed, he hated that. He wanted to do something, make everyone's life better, but he couldn't do that, or not like this at least.

* * *

_Okay, because once again I fail to explain things at all. I didn't want to explain last chapter cause it lead into this one. So basically, the little black card Arthur picked up, drained him of just about everything. It only effects Arthur though, I explain later why, so Francis or Kiku didn't see the message on it. Arthur being the stubborn man he is, pressed on, only to find the wall that said, 'You're next Kirkland,' and then he passed out. So the doctors link things to stress, but can't really prove that it is. So yeah....long explaination. Okay, not to this chapter. So, Arthur's off the case, and I can clearly see him kicking and screaming about that. Then he goes home and rejects poor Alfred...T_T_

_Please RxR  
_


	10. That Circle

_Sorry I didn't get to updating yesterday. I had family over and then I fell asleep early. _

_I don't own anything.  
_

_

* * *

Arthur blow his bangs out of his eyes, looking at the work he had just finished. The top floor was completely clean, to his standards, which was higher then everyone else's. As much as he hated the idea of cleaning it out so they could sell it and some new family could move in, it had to be done. He wanted to buy this house so bad, but since his grandparents had left no real will, the real owner was up in the air. Everything went to his father who didn't want a thing to do with the house, and seeing as how Arthur was attending college else where, he couldn't exactly buy it from his father._

_He sighed making his way to the stairs, hearing the hustle and bustle down stairs. If anything it sounded like they were packing up to leave. He could just about hear Peter complaining about God knows what, his father was grumbling to himself. He reached the base of the stairs, when it seemed his family remembered he was there._

"_We're leaving Arthur." His father said, making it sound like that all had to go._

"_I have a bloody car." He retorted quickly. "I'm not bloody done cleaning."_

"_You were up there all day!" Peter observed, causing Arthur to growl. _

"_I know, and it's still not bloody done you twat!" Arthur hissed. "I know how to lock a bloody door, dad."_

_His father huffed before continuing to the door with Peter trailing behind him. Arthur waited till he heard the door just about slam before he worked his way to the kitchen. At least they saved him some food to eat. They still cared…sure Arthur could say that all he wanted and not get a warm fuzzy feeling inside._

_He looked around the house as he munched on what ever they had left for him. It seemed so empty, and dead, there was no life left in the whole house. Arthur sighed, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and heading back up stairs to finish he cleaning, which in reality wasn't a whole lot, but he wanted to linger in the house a little while longer. In fact the cleaning didn't actually take him that much time at all._

_Arthur suddenly remembered the attic, the place he had been forbidden to go as a child, well all his lifetime, but that didn't matter. He had somehow managed to sneak up there in his teen years before finding it was nothing more then dust and cob webs. He didn't go deeper do to the fact that his grandfather came to get him for supper. No one here now, and he was an adult any way, what's the worst that could happen._

_Arthur walked to where the stairs were to get up there, before pulling them down, as well as some rather stale and stuff air. He had a small coughing fit before working his way up the stairs. It was the same as before, only this time he actually got further. It was dusty and there was old stuff, like _old_ old stuff. He never thought the attic was so huge, much less able to hold so much stuff._

_He walked past an old chest, before he reached the just about the end of the attic. Arthur never though his family had been much of packrats, but then again he was judging by his father and he wasn't like the rest exactly. Arthur turned to leave before a light below him caught his attention, it was a soft and warm purplish color, but it was something closer to white. Arthur looked down to find it was whole circle with a bunch of lines and symbols that he happened to be standing one._

_There was a sudden flash of light and Arthur shielded himself, only to collapse._

* * *

Arthur snapped a wake, though he never actually remembered falling asleep, and he wasn't exactly the most comfortable position. He sat up, finding he was on the floor, like when he had fallen asleep. He cursed softly at the stiffness in his neck. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and heard his stomach growl with hunger. He growled as well, that meant he had go out there, Arthur felt stupid not wanting to go out into his apartment, but he really didn't for some reason.

Either way he sighed and got to his feet, opening the door to find Ivan sitting happily on his couch, a complete look of innocence on his face. He turned his head at the sound of the door and his whole face seemed to light up with a weird childish wonder. Ivan shot up, making Arthur fell shorter then he was, and went over to Arthur, steering him over to the couch and shoving him down on it.

"You hungry, da?" Ivan said, before hurrying off to the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat, da?"

Arthur didn't have time to complain, for Ivan was already messing up his rather clean kitchen to make something. Arthur relaxed onto the couch, how was he suppose to relax if Ivan was around being a constant reminder to him he was a target. He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched, slowly he turned his head to find Alfred glaring at him. He was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, resting on the arm rest, and holding his knees close to his chest.

Not this again. Arthur's brain was toying with him again. Didn't Alfred get the memo? Obviously he didn't, and now he was death glaring Arthur, like Arthur wouldn't notice, but damn it Arthur did. Suddenly Arthur remembered the look Alfred had had when he told him he was real. The desperation flooded to his face, Alfred wanted him to believe he was real, and maybe Arthur did to, but he swatted him away and stormed off. So maybe Alfred had a right to be glaring at him, but there did seem to be a look of worry still on his face.

Arthur got up quickly, walking over to the kitchen counter and sitting on one of the stools. Ivan glanced up at him from his cooking, before turning back to it. Arthur needed to get his mind off of whatever it was on. He somehow found a pen and a piece of scrap paper, and just doodled with no real intentions. If anything he was just dragging the pen over the paper and making a scribbling mess.

"I didn't know you drew." Ivan's accented voice, snapped him out of whatever mindless space he had been in. Arthur looked at him quickly, before looking back at his doodle, which wasn't so much a doodle. Arthur knew instantly what it was, and his eyes widened at the sight of the thing.

"That circle…" An American voice said suddenly beside him.

"I was just doodling its not anything special." Arthur said crumpling up the paper and pushing the ball to the side.

* * *

Alfred was not going to let Arthur forget he was there for long. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Briton got hungry and had to come eat. It was close to dinner time any way and Arthur had skipped both breakfast and lunch. Ivan had talked on the phone with someone, telling them what had happened ever since they got back from the hospital. It seemed Ivan had instructions to make Arthur eat no matter what, and Russian man had a strange glint in his eyes when he repeated it in questioned like he might not have heard correctly.

However the sandy blonde Englishman did come out of his room, looking worse then he had when he got home. Alfred didn't once move from the place on the couch since Arthur sad he was just a figure of his imagination, and just about did away with him. Ivan had come and sat on the couch, but the Russian man seemed completely unfazed by Alfred's presence. However when Arthur came out, Ivan immediately placed him on the couch, where he had previously been sitting and hurried off to make dinner.

Arthur noticed and practically stormed away. No, he was not off the hook just yet. Alfred got up from the couch, and strolled over to where Arthur had sat, fiddling with a pen and paper. Alfred's blue eyes widened behind his glasses as he watched. He had seen that thing before, well a lot of times actually, judging by the fact that he use to stare at it for hours while Matthew finished up high school and his mother worked. It was that stupid magic circle.

"I didn't know you drew." Ivan's voice, snapped Arthur back to well…Arthur. Arthur looked at him, and then the drawing, Alfred watched as his reaction was shocked as well.

"That circle…" Alfred said hearing is voice was slightly on the weaker side.

"I was just doodling, it's not anything special." Arthur said crumbling up the scrap paper and pushing it aside. He shoed the pen away as well, before burying his face in his arms, and growling as his stomach hissed in hungry.

* * *

_Another flashback~! This time Arthur's older, and cleaning out the house, again not really needed but IDK. And things are just beginning to get interesting. And yes, two different point of views on the same scene. Gawd I love Ivan being like he is._

_Please RxR  
_


	11. Downward Spiral

_Chapter 11 for everyone. Yay, I got two into today. I'm so happy._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

"It's a good then you came out of your room, Mr. Kirkland." Ivan said with an innocent smile that would make anyone uneasy. "I would have had to force feed you if you didn't come out by nine." Oh they was something you wanted to tell the person you were in charge of protecting.

"Good to know." Arthur said taking a sip of his tea, making a mental note to be sure he was always out before nine while Ivan was here.

They had finished eating not to long ago and Ivan was collecting the plates used. Alfred watched Arthur has his figure doodled on the table, while he absently watched Ivan clean up. Arthur was doodling that magic circle again, and he wasn't taking any notice. Arthur finished his tea, before leaving to go to his room. Alfred was in step right behind him, he didn't care how much Arthur told him off or made 'contact' with him, Arthur wasn't someone he was just going to give up on.

Alfred went through Arthur's bedroom door as Arthur collapsed on his bed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. Arthur covered his eyes and sighed loudly, but it didn't seem like he was going to go asleep anytime soon.

"Arthur?" Alfred found himself asking like he was completely unsure. Arthur frowned at the very sound, before sitting up.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Arthur hissed. "I know you're not bloody real."

That just about did it, something in Alfred just snapped, he knew he could yell all he wanted, no one would hear him. Arthur laid back down, looking up at the ceiling again. Alfred practically pounced on him; he stood on his hands and knees above Arthur, glaring down at him. Arthur frowned at him.

"Can you listen to me for one God damn minute!" Alfred hissed, glaring down at Arthur below him. "I'm real, okay. I have a birthday, I have a family! Even if it is just my quiet half-brother now, it's still something! I want to go back, but I fucking can't!" Alfred was practically yelling at Arthur, whose green eyes just stared at him, half glare, half not seeing. "For a long time no one fucking saw me, and then I found you! You're not like everyone else Arthur!"

"That makes me feel bloody brilliant!" Arthur snapped at him, but he didn't move.

"I mean that in a good way!" Alfred yelled at him, shaking with anger. "You keep drawing the circle Arthur."

That was it, Arthur shot up from the bed, going right through Alfred, how hissed at the pain and hurried to sit down. Arthur was standing up and glaring him down. "You're not real." Arthur hissed. "Leave me alone!"

"I can't!" Alfred yelled, crawling over to the opposite side of the bed and getting to his feet. "Things have been happening to me, and I can't explain them okay! I've been 'aging' faster, I can't just leave either, I don't know why, but I can't!"

"Shut up." Arthur hissed sharply.

"I'm real!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Arthur suddenly yelled, ripping the lamp from the nightstand next to him. He threw it at Alfred who, ducked instinctively. The lamp shattered against the wall, Arthur was shaking slightly.

Alfred watched as he backed up to the wall and sank to the floor. Arthur was holding his head, shaking and trembling, far worse then any time Alfred had seen anyone like that. Alfred rushed over to find Arthur's green eyes were wide, once again willing to let every once of water they held loose. "Arthur?" He asked softly.

"You're not bloody real." Arthur said weakly. "Just go away."

Alfred's eyes widened, he didn't want to leave Arthur like this. No that wasn't something a hero would do, but what could he do either way. Alfred sighed, feeling his chest twist and ach with pain as he got up and went to the door, just as there was a booming knock on it.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Ivan's voice sounded from the other side.

"I'm bloody fantastic!" He hissed sourly.

* * *

Ivan was very hard to convince that everything was alright, and seeing as how Arthur had yelled at thin air, Arthur didn't blame him. Arthur had told him it was nothing he should worry about, he had just gotten a call from his father and the two had had a rather heated argument. Somehow that seemed to get Ivan off his case, and he left him be, for the time being, Ivan promised to check on him in the morning.

Arthur didn't exactly care all that much. He went to go clean up the shattered lamp, which had always been his favorite. It was his grandparents, and he had some how managed to take it for himself to use. Then again most of the things in his apartment had belonged to his grandparents. He had never really had the heart to throw any of it out. Still he had always loved the lamp with was nothing more then plaster. There was just a charm to it, what it was exactly he wasn't sure, but he liked it.

He got the trash bin from his bathroom, gently picking up the pieces and placing them in the bin. As far as he could tell the lamp had simply just broke into rather large pieces, and if he wasn't careful they could draw blood. As if to prove that they could cut him, whither he was being careful or not, Arthur cut himself, just blow his wrist on the underside of his arm. He hissed, both out anger and some pain. He knew the cut wasn't deep, but the cut seemed to bleeding as if it was.

He sighed, hurrying off to the bathroom to clean the cut, only to realize the feeling was so horrible. If anything it made him focus on the wound rather then life at hand. Even though the idea made him shutter slightly, he found his hand, which was dripping with blood for the most part, was dancing about the bathroom counter, like it had a mind of its own. Before Arthur knew it, he had drawn the circle again. Why was he doodling it so much?

Arthur wondered if it was just one of those things he had to get out of his system, he drew an other one. He watched as his index finger drew a perfect circle, before dancing about with in it. This one was larger then the first one he drew on the counter. He smiled of some reason, before turning and drawing on the door. It was only now that he was wondering why he wasn't using a pen or pencil to do this. If anything a pencil would erase and no one would know, but for some reason he kept using his bloody hand.

It wasn't long before the cut had finished its bleeding, but Arthur found he still needed to draw more of those circles, it wasn't done with him yet. He scurried over to the waste bin and found a small sharp piece of lamp. He ran it over the skin, biting his lower lip and the pain from the new wound he was creating. When he was done he hurried over to the foot of his bed and drew on the floor, this time the circle was huge, and he was dancing around inside it. He scribbled things in Latin, he didn't know why, but he knew it was Latin, he had taken a few classes in college, something his grandfather said he might enjoy and he had.

Arthur glanced and the wall, the _white_ wall. It didn't take long for his hand to dirty it with another circle. He turned and did the opposite wall, then the one at the foot of his bed, and then the wall at the head of it. He laid on his bed, running his hands through his tussled hair, looking at the ceiling, the _white_ ceiling. He knew he could reach it, much to his disappointment, which shocked him amazingly. The blonde Englishman yawned, before curling up on his bed, and falling asleep.

* * *

"His father called him?" Francis asked. He had been Arthur's partner long enough to know that Arthur's relationship with his father was not exactly the best out there. In fact his father actually ever called him for anything.

"Da~!" Ivan said into the phone. "They got in a heated argument over something, and he threw a lamp."

"You saw him do that?"

"No, I heard him." Ivan informed.

"I'll be there in the morning, Ivan." Francis said before ending the call.

* * *

_XD, this is where things start to get fun, and answers start to come. Yeah, Arthur snaps at Alfred, I think I really just wanted Alfred to be on his hands and knees above Arthur. -evil grin- And Arthur starts to go somewhat down the crazy path. And Ivan calles Francis, cause he was told to if Arthur acted weird. And Arthur had problems with his dad so it was a rather good excuse for Arthur to use._

_Please RxR  
_


	12. Caught Red Handed

_I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. I wasn't sure if I was going to update at all today. I gave to get a root canal tomorrow and the right side of my face really really hurts. I've gotten a good six hours of sleep now. Still I'm really sorry, stupid medicine knocked me out and then First Day of School tomorrow. I'm just falling apart._

_Oh and another thing about school. If you're taking AP U.S. History, and read my fan fics, hopefully I can help you study. I'll be posting little one-shot dabbles, and whatever, about U.S. History, and then listing the facts at the bottom. It gives me an excuse to write Hetalia Junk and not get in trouble. I've talked with my mom about it and everything, she agrees and as long as I get other homework done I should be good. So the story, or whatever it's going to be, should be called APUSH or A PUSH. Not sure yet, but look out for it._

_I don't own anything...  
_

* * *

Ludwig had no idea how he was talked into this, oh that's right; Feliciano had just about broken into tears. Ludwig knew Feliciano crying got Romano on his case, whither or not Ludwig caused the tears or not. Still Ludwig was not fond of the idea Francis had. Had Francis not seen the look Arthur had shoot them, much less how hard he fought Ivan? Yet the Frenchmen insisted and the cheery Italian practically lost it.

So now the three were in the car, driving to the apartment. Ludwig was driving; Francis was sitting next to him, holding some conversation with Feliciano who was in the back. Some how the conversation come to be about food, which it usually did when anyone talked with Feliciano, either that or Ludwig, or something completely off topic. In fact it wasn't a shock when they got out of the car and the conversation at hand was something about pasta.

Ludwig some how got them back on track as to what they were doing here, before they started towards Arthur's apartment. They knocked and were greeted by a rather cheery Ivan who let them in with out question. Ludwig noticed Ivan invited them in like the apartment was really his own house or something.

"Where's Arthur?" Ludwig asked, finding he wasn't in the living room of the rather open apartment.

"He's still asleep, da?" Ivan said, though he didn't sound sure. "He was in his room for most of the day yesterday."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Leave it to him to act childish." The blonde Frenchmen sounded like he was teasing, while at the same time he wasn't. "We should check up on him." Francis said chuckling, before advancing to the closed door, and knocking on it.

There was no answer. "Sometimes he doesn't answer." Ivan chimed, as he took a seat on the couch.

Ludwig sighed, and shoved past Francis, opening the door to a rather dark room. The window blind was completely closed, hardly letting any light through, and there wasn't a single source of light in the whole room. He growled slightly, though he could hear Arthur breathing, it was weighted with sleep, and least he was sleeping. Ludwig searched for a light switch with his hand, finding one he flicked it one.

The three men froze, at the sight of the room, Feliciano clutched on to Ludwig, strictly out of fear. Ivan seemed to get up from the couch and walked over, he was creepy to begin with, but at the sight of the room, it seemed he got more creep than normal. Francis glanced around the room uneasily, Ludwig knew, no one was really willing to step into the room.

Francis was the first person to fully step into the room, Ludwig was shortly after him. They glanced at the white walls, which were dirty with huge red circles, with a weird design with in it. There was even one on the floor at the foot of Arthur's bed. Arthur was semi curled up in his bed; his back was turned to them. He seemed to be sleeping like nothing was wrong.

"What the hell!" Ludwig snapped, which made everyone other then Ivan and Arthur cringe at the sound. Arthur stirred at the sound however. Slowly he unraveled from his position and sat up.

"What in bloody hell is the time?" Arthur asked, but it didn't seem like he was really talking to anyone in general.

"It's ten in the morning~." Ivan chimed again, and Arthur turned to them, rubbing the sleep out of his right eye.

Ludwig exchanged glances with Francis, before both looked back at Arthur. The right side of his face was matted with red, which Ludwig knew was blood. His right arm was as well; in fact it seemed to be most of his right side. Ludwig glanced at where Arthur had been laying, and no doubt the sheets were red as well.

"That late?" Arthur asked, looking around the room. For a while it seemed he didn't notice anything was wrong. Suddenly however he scrambled out of his bed, and shoved the four out, slamming the door.

* * *

"Open the door Arthur!" Francis's voice demanded, heck it seemed Ludwig was doing the same. Yet Arthur still kept his weight on the door. No, no, no, this was certainly not helping his situation. It was bad enough Alfred had come to bother him in the middle of the night, only to have Arthur completely break down. Strangely Arthur felt he could do that around Alfred, who was cursing his 'curse' as he called it. He had tried to desperately to wipe Arthur's tears, or hold him, or be any comfort.

It hadn't worked, but Arthur smiled at his completely desperate attempts, and some how calmed down enough to dose back off. Of course Alfred's face was completely filled with worry no matter what it seemed. They only reason Arthur actually woke you, was cause Ludwig had startled Alfred, who must have stayed there the whole rest of the night, and caused him to toppled of the bed. Of course, sleep lingered a bit, and it had taken a while for Arthur to get that people were in his room, practically gapping at the appearance of it.

Alfred had popped up from the other side of the bed and come to sit on the bed again. Arthur had noticed he looked older, like older then two days ago. He had appeared fifteen when Arthur was taken from the case, and he hadn't seen Alfred much that day. However now he looked seventeen, the age when he disappeared. Alfred towered over him now, but he hadn't lost much of his childish looks. Arthur concluded that Alfred was rather good looking, and had some rather good things going for him.

"Arthur, open this door, that's an order!" Ludwig said banging hard on the wood between them. Arthur bit his lip, and looked rather desperately at Alfred.

"Open the door Arthur." Alfred said slowly. "They can help you better then I fucking can."

"I can open the door~." Ivan's voice sang, and Arthur and Alfred's eyes widen. They knew Ivan was big and no doubt strong either. There was some chattering by the door.

"Just do it Arthur." Alfred said.

"They'll think I'm losing it, git!" Arthur hissed sourly at him.

"I think they're all ready thinking that." Alfred muttered.

"What?!"

"Just open the door." Alfred insisted, and Arthur sighed, biting his lower lip. He swung the door open, looking at the ground, as he was just about crushed in a huge bear hug.

* * *

Arthur felt like a complete child as the four fussed about him, as well as just about chewed Ivan out. Feliciano had volunteered to make something for them all to eat, all though it was more then just volunteering. Feliciano had always had some fear when it came to Arthur, and usually steered clear of the man. Francis tended to his arm, cleaning it off, before he bandaged it up, all the while he was scolding Arthur like a small child.

Ludwig was merely trying to figure out what had happened, and Arthur didn't exactly know how to explain himself. Alfred was sitting on the floor, close to Arthur; strangely Arthur had gotten use to seeing Alfred again. He figured Alfred might be something his brain created to calm him down, seeing as how he was a lot calmer when Alfred around, either that or Alfred had told him enough he was real and Arthur was starting to believe him. Arthur didn't know and he didn't care.

Francis and Ludwig had gone else where to talk. Feliciano came bounding over with a bowl of pasta, giving one to Arthur with a smile. It was obvious that Feliciano could stand Arthur, that was of course usually when Arthur wasn't being scaring or angry. Feliciano was happily munching on his pasta, when Arthur followed in suit. He glanced over at Alfred who gave him a rather encouraging smile.

* * *

_Yeah, they found Arthur in his bloody wall room. I figured I would do it from Ludwig's and the other's POV, mainly cause they're not living with Arthur at the time. And yes, Francis talked the two others into going. I love clueless Arthur, I mean seriously he has to have some morning where things just don't go his way. And Alfred hasn't given up just yet, stubborn American, XD. I didn't feel like writting a sappy moment yet, I do later though, so stay tuned. I think Feliciano can get along with anyone, even if he can be scared by them. He's like a less annoying Alfred in my mind, or somthing like that._

_Please RxR  
_


	13. Explain

_Another chapter. Sorry for not really updating yesterday, I was kinda freaked out about school, but I can deal._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Matthew was rather surprised when directed to the blonde Frenchman's desk, Detective Bonnefoy if he remembered correctly. Detective Kirkland's desk was empty, which rather surprised him, wasn't he the one who had been one the case, like the one in charge. Either way, Matthew was going to talk to someone about what happened on the night of his mother's murder, he figured the police where the best people to tell.

Detective Bonnefoy smiled at him warmly, welcoming him to take a seat. Matthew did so slightly hesitantly. He glanced at the empty desk behind the detective, before asking, "Where's Detective Kirkland?"

"He's been taken off the case due to stress." The detective informed him. "You remember he passed out."

"Oh…" Matthew said blushing out of embarrassment. "I just figured he fainted from shock or something."

"No, no, mon chue." Bonnefoy said shaking his head. "Though he is being watched twenty four seven now. Crazy bastard."  
"Ah…sorry to hear that, Mr. Bonnefoy." Matthew said, looking down at his feet.

"Call me Francis, please." The blonde Frenchman said with a smile. "My sympathy to you about your mother. Now if you would please tell me what happened?"

"I didn't see a lot, I hid, so I'm not really that helpful." Matthew said, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Anything will do." Francis said with a charming smile.

Matthew was about to speak when he was cut off with a rather large, "Matthew!" Both blondes turned to see Arthur storming down towards them. Matthew noticed the man behind him, Toris, the man who had tried to get Matthew to talk the first time. He was scrambling through the crowd to keep up with a rather storming Arthur.

"Arthur, you know you're not suppose to be here." Francis growled through his teeth as Arthur stopped at the side of his desk.

"Oh belt up!" Arthur snapped at him. "I need to talk to Matthew."

"About what?" Matthew asked, rather confused.

"Alfred." Arthur said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bonnefoy, heard Matthew was here and that about did it." Toris said when he finally reached them. "Mr. Kirkland, we should go back, before Mr. Ludwig finds out."

"Yes, Arthur, why don't you go back with Toris?" Francis insisted.

Arthur reached for a pencil and snatched a piece of paper from Francis, before feverishly doodling one it. He ignored Francis's complainants as he did do. Arthur threw the pencil at Francis sharply, before turning to Matthew and showing him the picture he drew. Matthew's eyes widened at the circle on the page.

"Can you explain this to me?" Arthur asked, and Matthew gulped loudly.

* * *

Arthur and Matthew were seated in the booth way in the corner of Wang's restaurant, which was usually swimming with people, and a good deal of them where policemen. Still Arthur had two guards, sitting close, but they were out of hearing distance, but not by much. Arthur had the piece of paper with the magic circle he drew, and he was waiting for Matthew to explain everything he knew to him. Matthew of course had left Francis, with promises of what happened later, before heading off with Arthur.

The curly haired blonde Canadian had ordered a small drink form their waiter, Taiwan was her name, Wang usually talked about how much trouble she could be. He waited for his drink, before he was even ready to tell Arthur what he knew. Arthur could wait patiently. He noticed how much Alfred and Matthew looked a like, same color hair and eyes, only Matthew seemed to be somewhat shorter then Alfred. Alfred was seating impatiently besides Arthur, he was rather squished by the window, but he wasn't complaining all that much.

Matthew set his drink aside, and took a deep breath before starting. "It's a magic circle, which usually protected the person using magic from evil spirits and stuff like that. Usually it allows the magician to use magic freely." Matthew sighed. "This one seems to be from medieval circle, though I think I've seen it before for some reason."

"It's painted on the floor of your attic." Arthur said firmly.

"How—"

"It was my grandparents' house; actually it was more like my family's house before your family bought it from my father." Arthur informed quickly. "That doesn't matter though. Anything else you can tell me about this."

"Not…really." Matthew said weakly.

"Fine, fine. What about what happened to Alfred?" Arthur asked, feeling Alfred pipe up as well.

"Why do you want know what happened, I'm sure you could look—"

"Matthew, I want to know what really happened."

"Wh-what?" Matthew stuttered, looking at Arthur with the same blue eyes as Alfred.

"Tell him Arthur." Alfred suddenly piped up, and Arthur shushed him quickly. "He can't hear me Arthur." Alfred said flatly.

"I know he wasn't kidnapped, or disappeared after hitting you or whatever story is listed." Arthur said rubbing his temples softly. "You found an old chest right?" Matthew nodded. "It was filled with a bunch of bloody spell books, and other rubbish." Matthew nodded, slightly unsure. "What exactly did Alfred do?"

"I told you Arthur!" Alfred snapped.

"He opened to some random page and did one and a half spells." Matthew said, and Arthur ignored the rather loud 'WHAT?!' from Alfred. "I don't know how the book stayed on the page he opened too, but it did, and I translated them. The one he didn't complete was something to do with a doppelganger or something with the darkest part of one's self, or something." Matthew paused for a bit, and fiddled with his other drink. "The other one was, if I translated correctly, a spell to find one's true love or something." Matthew said blush.

"_WHAT?!_" Both Alfred and Arthur screeched, the restaurant turned to the noise, before finding it was nothing special and turning back to what they were previously doing. Matthew blinked at the sheer loudness. Arthur and Alfred exchanged glances before looking away; of course to Matthew it just looked like Arthur was shaking his head once, before blushing.

"Why is that such a shock?" Matthew said nervously. "I mean it's not like his soul is following you around or anything." Matthew said chucking nervously. Arthur's face fell, and he gave Matthew a real serious look. "He can't leave you alone?" Arthur nodded, and Matthew gulped slightly. "You're at ease when he's around?" Arthur nodded again. "Are you hiding him or something?"

"What…no!" Arthur defined quickly. "I think the bloody half spell thing, caused him to exist in our world, but no one sees or hears him, well except me."

* * *

Alfred was not shocked, or stunned by what Matthew had said, no, he was just caught of guard, really really bad. Though it did explain a lot of things, well to him at least. It explained why his heart ached when Arthur just about shoved him away, or why his heart fluttered when ever he caught Arthur was a rare smile. Heck it even explained why he worried so much about Arthur, and always wanted to comfort and hold him .

Alfred was not in love with Arthur, no, he just really, really, like, like him, which is completely different. Still out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur blushing, and it felt like he won the biggest war in the world. He smiled out the window, ignoring Arthur and Matthew who where chatting with one another.

Okay, maybe he was in love with Arthur a little bit.

* * *

_Because, Matthew needs some love and Arthur had to get away. And then of course I head to make Alfred do something wrong, because I needed to get this to be USxUK and I have now. Alfred figures he likes Arthur, so yeahness._

_Please RxR  
_


	14. Taken

_Sorry for the slower updates, I've been completely swamped with work, even though it's only the third day of school, stupid AP class. Any way, my new study story should be coming up soon, hopefully by Monday night, but I'm not sure so don't hold me to it. I think I'll be calling it A PUSH, cause it kinda was a push when starting America off. So yeah, a better explanation will be in there._

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

Kiku had be put in charge of guarding/watching Arthur for the night, so Arthur was sitting in the passenger seat, trying hard to not think about what he had since he had talked with Matthew. Francis happily shoved Arthur back to poor Toris, who apologized for losing him; Arthur didn't see the point to that. Ludwig had heard about what Arthur had done, and though he was angry, no one had really been punished, that was of course thanks to Feliciano.

Still Arthur would admit he had 'spaced out' as Alfred called. Toris had noticed and asked if he was okay, Arthur of course told him off and sighed. He had really just drifted off into a rather deep thought where he usually shut out the world around him. He did it twice ever since he had talked with Matthew. Both times it was the same thing, in fact he was still thinking about it to no end it seemed.

It was Alfred, and though Alfred was doing nothing to really bother him, other then snapping him out of his really deep thought process, Arthur was getting annoyed. It was bad enough Alfred didn't leave him, and practically plagued his life with his presents, Arthur did not need his mind to be filled with Alfred was well. But he couldn't help himself, it did indeed calm him, and maybe he did have _some_ feelings for Alfred. Of course he would never tell anyone out loud, because they were small and easy to ignore, simply lingering.

Arthur found Kiku was a rather nice person to ride in the car with. He was very quiet and to himself, he didn't wonder what Arthur was thinking about when he had spaced out. Kiku simply kept to himself, like he usually did, staying focus on the task at hand, maybe wondering about someone here and there, but other than that he was more to himself. Arthur didn't mind, that meant no one would pester him as to what he was doing, well everyone but Alfred.

Upon arriving at Arthur's apartment, Arthur when to go change into something other then want he was wearing, or at least something more comfortable. That and Alfred had pestered him to no end about his sweater vest and tie. Kiku settled in the kitchen, promising to make Arthur something to eat, him as well. Tea was just about the first thing being placed on the warming stove.

Arthur had no idea why he went into this bathroom, but he did. Maybe it was to wash his face, or something along those lines. However he did not plan on getting stabbed in the shoulder. He gasped at the pain, his brain trying to tell him that there was a face to the hand that held the knife and him so tightly. His eyes widened at the sight. It was Alfred…at first glance…but the more he looked at him, he knew it wasn't the Alfred who had refused to leave him alone. No this was the other one, the red eyed one Alfred had told him about when he woke up in the middle of no where.

He found his way lose, somehow he did, tearing the knife out of his shoulder as he backed away. He gasped loudly at the pain, hissing a bit, but not screaming, or yelling like his brain was telling him. He didn't escape the other Alfred's clutches for long. Arthur was hurtled across the room, with a single swing of the shower curtain pole. No doubt that made audible noise. Arthur never really got to find out; he felt his world spin into the blackness of painful numbness.

* * *

Alfred knew there was no physical contact with anything, so in reality, poking the food Kiku had brought shouldn't have done anything. However it moved under the pressure of his finger and he felt it, he withdrew like it burned, causing a few pens and papers to scatter a bit, Kiku glanced over at them, but did nothing else. Alfred hadn't felt anything in years, well other the coldness when people walked through him, and the warm tickle Arthur gave him. So feeling the texture of uncooked food caused him to pull back sharply and wonder when and how.

There was a loud thud for Arthur's room, and Alfred turned sharply. He cursed, damn it, why hadn't he felt it before? Why hadn't he paid enough attention and told Arthur it wasn't save? Kiku heard it as well and turning to the sound, a puzzled look on his face, as well as a worried one. Alfred shot of up from his seat, keeping as soundless as he could, as not to startle Kiku, he bolted into Arthur's room, well he tried to, Arthur had closed the door. And now that he had physical contact with things, a door, was door.

"Arthur-san? Are you alright?" The Japanese man asked, gently, slowly reaching for his gun. Strangely Alfred didn't find it fitting, then again he really could care less, he just wanted to get into the room. Gently the Japanese man's hand wrapped around the doorknob, slowly pushing it up and dodging out of the way for nothing.

Alfred hurried in, damn it was _him_, he wanted to kill that bastard, for two very good reasons. One for what he had been doing in his body and two because he hurt Arthur. Alfred looked around the room, feverously, nothing, insight, not good. Kiku was looking a bit slower, like he was inspecting every inch of the room for dust. Slowly he crept in soundlessly, like one noise would tell the world he was there. Kiku must have figured the room was somewhat secure, but he didn't drop his guard, as he rushed over of to Arthur.

Physical contact with people obviously was still not possible, seeing as how Alfred hand went straight through Arthur's brains. Kiku was shaking Arthur gently through, slowing encouraging to come to, or move, or anything. Alfred knew Arthur was out of it, completely and utterly out of it, and that annoyed him. Alfred looked around the room, while Kiku slowly turned Arthur over, finding a bloody shoulder, but not many other serious injuries. Alfred had his blue eyes fixed with hate on a moving figure behind Kiku.

"Hey! Behind you!" Alfred yelled, no one heard him though, or at least the person he wanted to hear him. Kiku turned, but it wasn't because he heard Alfred, no he heard something. However it was too late and the pole meet the side of his forehead, sending the smaller man across the floor a bit. "Fuck!"

Red eyes were smiling at him, as well as his face. Alfred growled and _he_ laughed, in a laugh that was both Alfred's and something darker.

"What do you fucking want!" It wasn't a question, more of a demand.

"You know very well." The red eyes looked him over. "You to stay like that." He chuckled slightly. "I can do that. Now that I have the last magical member of the Kirkland family."

"What?!"

"You heard me." The other said bending down and picking Arthur up, throwing the limp man over his shoulder, like he had hunted him. "Matthew wasn't the only one doing research." Alfred stood there shocked

_Fucking do something_! He commanded himself. He lunged forwards, only to go straight through the other, fuck. Both sides shuttered. Alfred saw he couldn't be the hero here, not now, not like this. He couldn't save Arthur, what hero was he if he couldn't save the one he loved.

* * *

Matthew sighed, every since his mother's murder going back to that house was getting harder and harder. He knew it was cheaper to stay at the house, but a motel was less emotional for him. Sure the people at the desk may have asked if he was alright, but he assured them he was fine and went to his room. Of course it could never be a perfect escape, after his talk with Arthur, and his view of what happened, he found himself driving back to that house.

He knew his story didn't exactly get him off the suspect list, but Francis had said he knew it wasn't him, something about being to soft and kind heart, not that was a bad thing. Still Matthew had forgotten a few things at the house, he forgot whatever, he had been in such a rush to get out of that place he knew he missed backing some things. Matthew was sure the house was cursed or something.

Was that why the pervious owners had sold it to them? Surely a house like this had some value, and it was better of in the hands of some family with more money. He remembered sitting down doing his homework while he mother was going over the paper work for the house. She had laughed bitterly, saying it was a horrible thing to sell the house, for it had been housing the family for generations. What was the last name again? Oh, right, the Kirklands.

Wait, Kirkland, like Arthur Kirkland, his family. It clearly explained why he knew the house and the condense in the house. Matthew's head ached with the sudden realization. Wait…why was his head hurting?

Matthew opened his eyes quickly, his head was throbbing, and his entrance in the house played back. He suddenly remembered not being about to breath, and losing consciousness with a familiar figure looming over him. Now he was….in a room filled with furniture, and boxes, but mostly boxes. Furniture was mostly blocking or crowding the doorway. Matthew knew where he was, there was no mistaking that.

Alfred's room, and on top of that, he found himself a bit tied up and trapped.

* * *

_I'm such an evil minded person, most be the fact that I can't really do anything bad to anyone in real life. So yeah, Kiku is watching Arthur know, cause I think its something he would do, cause Kiku cares. And please not there is some sarcasm in here, hard to find but this is a USxUK and the characters have some dienal so what I say usually means more then what I say, jut saying. 'Alfred' can see Alfred the way he is, and the two can some what interact, they both have a weird passing through sensation. Oh, and some physical contact for Alfred, note it is only with not livining things, so he can pick things up and be less...ghosty. I trapped Matthew, because I can and I came up with a really cool part with him later, it's a cute flsah back thing kinda. And 'Alfred' took Arthur, who he knocked out and stabbed so yeah, I'm putting the pot on the fire now._

_Please RxR  
_


	15. Improvised calling of 911

_XD Yeah, another chapter, and it's the weekend. School is just plain hell._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Francis grumbled as his phone rang, and on a perfect date. His date scowled, obviously not happy, Francis was ready to kill who ever was calling him, that was of course after he had finished with his date. He whispered a small apology in French, he knew that usually calmed most of his dates down. It was his secret love weapon, as Arthur usually grumbled, as the two bickered of the usual things. Francis walked away from his date and looked at the phone. _Arthur home_. Oh dandy.

"What is it?!" Francis half snapped into the phone as he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"…" No answer, just silence, what was Arthur trying to pull. Was annoying Francis some stress reducer for him or something?

"Ha ha, Arthur, look this is very funny and everything but—" Francis was cut of but the sound of phone hitting the ground, like someone throw it down angrily. "Arthur?"

Someone picked of the phone, he could hear it. "…" No reply however, nothing, not ever someone breathing, or movement's or anything.

"What the hell is going on?!" Francis demanded, as he heard some shuffling of things. There was still little noise on the other line, and Francis was about ready to hang up the phone.

_BANG!_ Francis practically dropped his phone, gun shot, Arthur's house. Not good. His date wouldn't be happy he had to leave due to police business.

* * *

Alfred had never fire a gun in his life, he had seen it done, on TV and everything, but he had never actually done it. His mother had promised to take him shooting once, not wanting to actually hurt anything in the process of Alfred firing a gun. Now of course Alfred had just fired a gun, the gun Kiku grabbed that didn't seem like a fitting weapon for him. He had fired it at Arthur's coach, Arthur could yell at him all he wanted, it was for his sake, he could deal.

He heard the phone hang up, of course after Francis had just about screamed his ear off. He discarded the phone on the floor; or rather he let it drop there. He was two busy staring at the hole he had just shot in the couch. He had dropped the gun alright. There was no doubt someone heard that, and there was no doubt they were calling 911 as he stood there.

It wasn't like anyone could see him though, so he wasn't too worried. He just needed to figure out a way to communicate incase Kiku was still out of it when they got there. He found himself pacing. Maybe he could be a hero after all.

* * *

"That won't wake him up!"

"Well what do you suggest, _Aurora?!_"

"Something other then poking his head, _Lira!"_

"Oh shut up!"

"Shush, you two, I think he's coming too."

Arthur groaned, trying to move, but it hurt. Pains raced from his shoulder and out, he hissed in pain, slowly bringing his hand to his throbbing head. Those high pitch voices and small squeaks weren't helping ease the headache had. Wait…what?! Arthur snapped his eyes open, only to be completely blinded but the sudden in take of the light above his head. He groaned again, hearing the high pitch voices speaking in some musical tone, it was…relaxing.

Slowing Arthur opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing close to where his head was throbbing pain. He looked around the room; it was empty, like completely empty. It was white, everything was white and bare, and Arthur felt the familiar tug he had when he drew those magic circles on his walls. So he was stuck in a white, bare room, with a small cluster of fairies.

He blinked at them, finding for some reason their present wasn't startling or made him think he was crazy or anything. There were six of them, all looking at him, each was a different color, but they all had a somewhat similar skin tone to them. They were still chatting away in a language he didn't even want to figure out, it was just so musical and flowing.

"Arthur?" Said the red one, flying over to him.

"Yes?" His voice was somewhat hoarse.

"Are you okay?" A purple one said darting forward.

"Jovia!" A blue one snapped flying forward and pulling her back. "Give him some space."

"I'm fine." Arthur said gently, he could help put smile, despite the pain.

"That man put you in here." A green one said stepping forward. "He didn't see us come in."

"That's good." Arthur wondered why he was saying that.

"Does you're shoulder hurt?" The one in blue asked.

"Lira!" A pink on snapped at her.

"I just want to know." Lira admitted timidly.

"It's bloody painful, but I can bloody deal with it." Arthur spat getting to his feet dizzily. "Where am I?"

"Home." One in orange said flying up to his level, the other's followed.

Arthur's eyes widened, he had been taken back here. Taken back to his childhood sanctuary. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing and shifting his weight. Suddenly an idea came to him. He knew it was probably stupid and would get him killed when and if the others got to him before he was killed. He stretched his shoulder, biting back his scream.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Jovia practically screamed at him.

"Preparing." Arthur said feeling the warms liquid run down his arm.

* * *

Twelve police cars, a SWAT van, about six detective cars, and a prison van. Alfred counted them all, giving an impressed whistle; he never thought that many police cars and authorities would come because he shot some old couch. Still he could help but smile, Kiku had yet to come too, but he had been given a rather hard blow to the head, so Alfred wasn't really blaming the Japanese man.

Alfred heard the authorities thundering up the stairs, it wasn't loud, it just sounded like a bunch of military people were making their way up the stairs. Alfred unlocked the door, heck he even opened it a little, and waited in the kitchen for everything to happen. He heard the door squeak opened, and the soft foot steps against the floor of the entry hall. Two SWAT agents scouted out the area, closely followed by Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciano, who was clutching to Ludwig like a leech. Alfred merely raised an eyebrow as a few more SWAT members come in, going in front of the three others.

Alfred watched as the trickled into Arthur's room, looking over every square inch before one reported the place was secure, and everyone relaxed, well somewhat. Francis noticed the gun on the floor, and kicked it slightly; maybe he inspected it with his foot. One of the SWAT members came and took of his helmet, obviously to disgust the damage.

The man was blonde, with hard green eyes, and a harder look on his face. "No one's dead." His voice came out in a hard Swiss accent. Some relief washed over the three detectives. "There's no Arthur either."

Ludwig rubbed his temples. "Thanks for the report Vash." He said firmly and the Swiss man nodded before walking else where.

"Is Kiku alright?" Feliciano asked silently.

"For the most part." Ludwig said firmly, looking at Feliciano as he told him.

"And Arthur?"

Ludwig didn't answer with that one, and Alfred would say Feliciano looked like he was going to cry. Ludwig softened up and answered. "We don't know, Feliciano." He spoke gently and Alfred blinked. Francis merely sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks

Ludwig and Francis went to go inspect the damage done in Arthur's room, Feliciano merely stood in the kitchen. He said something about something, Alfred wasn't listening he was to busy reaching and picking up the gun. Feliciano took notice, but not of Alfred, of the gun floating in mid air, slowly cocking itself.

"LUDWIG!" He shrieked and Alfred pulled the trigger for another shot.

* * *

_Okay, before any one tries to correct me and tell me I'm wrong with how the police would act, I'm going to say on thing really quick. I don't know what _real _police would do, because I don't, I know someone who might, but I don't. So sorry if it's over the top but deal with it. So yeah, Alfred fired a gun XD. I mean I think any one is a little shaken when they fire a gun for the first time, even though I may be a gun-shooting-virgin, guns are guns. And Alfred had to alret everyong somehow, and he has physical contact with no-living things...so you should get the rest from there, that and the fact that Arthur and 'Alfred' are the only ones who can see him. And there is something of a cliffy, but it ain't a really good one._

_Please RxR  
_


	16. Paper and pen

_Only 4 more after this~! I'm both depressed and happy. Another thing, I'm not sure about the sequal yet, I wrote one chapter and have all this ideas, but with school I don't know if I'll write them._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Ludwig hear the Italian shout his name, just before the gun fire, that got everyone moving. "FELICIANO!" Ludwig yelled, shoving his was past the SWAT agents as well as Vash, who was staring at something. Ludwig caught it out of the corner or his eye, and froze. Guns didn't float in the air, so how…?

"I'm here, Ludwig." Feliciano said peering up from behind the counter. He gave a smile, even though there were tears in his brown eyes. Ludwig felt relief wash over him; he hurried over to comfort the poor Italian.

"What the hell?!" Francis shouted, only to have the gun flung at him but some invisible force. Suddenly the papers on the counter were fling around and now a pencil was floating around. It wrote intently on a piece of paper, before practically being shoved at Ludwig.

_I know where and who took Arthur_. The paper read in horrid hand writing. Francis and Vash hurried over as well, and the paper withdrew sharply, and a stool moved.

"What?" Ludwig asked. The paper was shoved forward again and the pencil tapped at it.

"Who took Arthur?" Francis piped up. The paper withdrew, the pencil writing about feverously again

_Alfred F. Jones…_.

"Where is he?" Feliciano asked, still clutching onto Ludwig.

_Where he killed Shima Wallace._

"That old house?" Francis asked.

_Don't mock it, you bastard!_

"Great this thing has feelings." Francis muttered under his breath. "That and horrid hand writing." The pencil flew and hit his forehead; Vash couldn't help but crack a smile.

"How do you know all this?" Ludwig asked, looking towards where the paper kept retreating to.

_I was here. I warned Kiku, but he didn't hear me, no one hears me. I fired the gun to get fucking attention. _ A pen wrote quickly.

"Who are you?" Vash demanded folding his arms. The paper and pen hesitated a bit, before writing quickly.

_Alfred F. Jones. Look it's a really long story. We have to __save__ Arthur!_ The pen underlined save about three times. The four looked at one another, but figured nothing was weirder then this. _One more thing…I'm coming with you._

* * *

Arthur didn't know if he could feel any dizzier or lightheaded. The fairies talked in their wonderful music like language to help smooth him. He had all but past out when he finished his third magic circle. The fairies had fluttered over to him franticly, bidding his rest for a little while, saying he would kill himself, and they could not stand for that.

He allowed five minutes to regain his breath and stature before getting back up despite the protests. He was surprised no one had come to check up on him, he wondered what time it was, for the room had not window and the door seemed too locked and glued into place. He was stuck in the room, the plain blank room, which wasn't so plain any more. It was starting to fill up with his magic circles, which were drawn with great accuracy. He actually took his time when he was making these, finding he amazingly knew how to make the whole thing.

Arthur was staring at the ceiling with great displeasure. It's not that he was short, well that was part of it, but there was no way for him to even reach the ceiling. He knew he couldn't reach it, no matter how hard he tried. He glanced over at the fairies who where chatting worriedly amongst themselves. He didn't have a clue what the six of them could be talking about, well maybe he did but not exactly.

"Excuse me." Arthur interrupted them; he was half looking at them and the blank ceiling.

"Arthur?" The red one, who he learned was named Aurora, asked him in returned.

"Could you help me?" He asked, still that half glance at them.

"Of course we can." Jovia confirmed, only to have the other fairies turn to her sharply. She quickly curled into a small ball.

"What do you need help with Arthur?" Lira asked gently, as she patted Jovia's shoulder to comfort her.

Arthur turned his eyes fully to the ceiling. "I needed to draw a circle up there." He spoke gently. They chatter musically again, and he looked away from the ceiling to find they were in a small huddle, arguing amongst themselves. However they seemed to come to an agreement, one that they didn't really like by the looks of their small and tiny faces.

"We will help." Aurora said firmly. "But only because it means you'll be resting." She said holding up a hand as if she was lecturing him. Arthur smiled, and they all quickly flew over to wet their hands to paint the ceiling with the circle. Arthur of course was instructing them so everything was properly a lined and in order.

* * *

Kiku had seen a lot of weird things in his life time, mainly due to the fact that he lived with his older cousin. Wang, as kind and brotherly as he was, was a bit too supernatural for his own good. Kiku was glad Taiwan and Hong Kong had somehow managed to be completely different from him. Im Young was too bubbly and thick headed to actually get it. Then again he always believed his family came up with everything in the world, including air.

Still he had never seen a clip board hover in the air of the back seat, and a pen that asked him if he was okay. For a while he though he just hit in the head to hard and was seeing things, that was of course before Feliciano started talking to it and it started replying. So he wasn't crazy or hit to hard, he didn't know if that was even a good thing. Still he assured the clip board he was fine, only to get a smiley face in return, with a small good written next to it.

"Feliciano-kun?" Kiku asked gently looking over at the Italian man who was smiling next to the floating clip board.

"Yes, Kiku~!" He practically sang.

"What's going on?" Kiku asked quietly, Kiku pointed at the board and pen, and Feliciano blinked at him for a second. The pen started moving about, while the Italian man looked like he was deep in through, or deep for him.

The pen tapped the clip board by the message it had just written. _We're going to save Arthur from the other. _Kiku looked at the board; he knew that, well somewhat. He shook his head though, making himself dizzy a bit. _Don't do that!_ The pen ordered. Kiku sighed and decided it was just best to drop the subject there.

He had a feeling he was going to get the same information he had when he had come too. Vash had stubbornly instead he go to the hospital had have his brains looked at. Ludwig however knew Kiku was blaming himself for failing to protect Arthur, Kiku knew Ludwig also want him to have his head looked at, the German Chief knew Kiku would find someway to tag along or hurt himself for not being able to. So they informed him as to what had happened, and the pen apologized for borrowing his gun, which was weird.

Now he was in the back of Ludwig's car with a floating clipboard and Feliciano, going to rescue Arthur. It was days like this, that he sometimes wished he had stuck around with Wang.

* * *

Matthew had played Cops and Robbers when he was a kid along with Alfred and some of their school friends. Alfred was always the cop who busted the robbers and saved the day, it was just fact. Matthew however was usually the hostage or storeowner, or whatever. He was use to being stuck, or tired up, though it was usually shoelaces back then, and trapped. So the situation he was in wasn't unfamiliar, it just had a dark twist to it.

He was trapped, and Alfred wasn't going to come and shot the robbers with a water gun and be there hero any more. Matthew had never really had the strength in the family, Alfred usually had all that, he was the athletic one, well, in football and baseball, Matthew was a kick as hockey player. Still hockey hadn't exactly built him in a why to break lose of tightly tied curtains. He had a horrible tasting bandana in his mouth, so screaming was useless.

There was little movement, both in the room and outside it as far as Matthew could hear. Maybe something would shift, or the stairs would squeak in protest as someone maybe walking up or down them. Matthew sighed, how long would he be there, how long till someone noticed he was gone. He groaned, he knew most people didn't really know he existed, or he was simply 'just that guy in the hall'. The chances of him actually getting noticed were when some high official noticed something wasn't getting paid or whatever.

And on what chance was there that the police would come back here? He had told Francis the motel he was staying at for the remainder of his stay there. And even then he was sure Francis could figure out where he lived back at the college. Sure he had to clean out the house and get some things in order, so there was an excuse for him to be present in the household, just not tied up.

He heard the sound of a large amount of vehicles scurry on by, he figured it was teens going to some party or something like that. He sighed, how long would he be stuck in here? He shouldn't have come back to the house, it was hard enough as it was, he really didn't needed the figure to knock him out and tie him up, leaving him there.

Half an hour after hearing the cars go by, he heard voices, great he was hearing things. Was he claustrophobic and didn't know about it? He sighed, listening to the voice, what _better_ was there for him to do other then nothing.

"The house it surrounded." It was muffled and whispered; in fact Matthew was amazed he actually heard it.

* * *

_See, I can make things better. Alfred shoot the couch again, and there was a point there I was going to have Vash shot at the gun like there was no tomorrow, but then I just went with the shock. Alfred now communicates through writting, and again there was another thing where he was going to stand on the circles Arthur drew and talk to everyone that way, but no. Arthur's trapped in his grandparents's house as well as Alfred's house. And Wang to me is someone who you would expect to see weird things from, so Kiku's take is like that. And it's the really cute Matthew scene. I love it so much, cause it's like a flashback, but not at the same time, and shows the differences between the two._

_Please RxR  
_


	17. Puzzle Pieces

_So close to being done. Today is just a really good day for me I think._

_Please RxR  
_

* * *

"Are you sure his in there?" Ludwig asked him, Alfred could see he wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that he was asking him that. Alfred couldn't help but laugh; it was one of the pleasures of not being seen and having physical contact with no living objects.

_Positive. Both him and Arthur. _Alfred scribbled down on the paper, watching as Ludwig's face fell.

"Would it kill you to get down?" Again another laugh from Alfred. Sure the other could see him, because they were two pieces of a whole, it was only natural or he though it should be at least. Besides if the other just saw him, well he just saw Alfred with a clip board and pen staring into the window. There was no need to hide if the cops were hiding.

_There's no need. He probably knew I would come wandering here eventually._ Alfred wrote and Francis looked completely annoyed, like he had a feeling this whole thing was a trap. Alfred didn't see why, it was figured, the other wanted him to have that existence for the rest of…well he really didn't know what would happen now, he hadn't exactly aged in the few days since he 'turned' seventeen. _Can we just hurry up and save Arthur!_

Ludwig muttered something in German, and Alfred wasn't exactly in a rush to figure out what he said. However the group slowly advanced towards the door. Ludwig looked at Vash and nodded, Vash was more then happy to knock on the door with his foot; the poor door was practically torn off its hinges. Alfred made a mental note not to get on Vash's bad side. They all flooded into the open door, all at the ready, only to find it surprisingly quiet and still.

Alfred knew exactly where to find Arthur, as well as the other, but there was a current sound coming from his old bedroom that caught mostly everyone's attention. Vash nodded to a few agents who literally tore the door down when it wouldn't open. There they found a rather confused and scared Canadian college student. Great the other had been keeping Matthew.

The SWAT agents quickly undid his binding as a few stayed with him in the room of furniture and boxes. The rest searched most of the bottom floor. Alfred worked his way up the stairs slowly; Francis, Ludwig and Kiku must have noticed the clipboard moving and followed after him. Good he had backup, with guns and authority none the less.

* * *

He hadn't expected huge arms to suddenly wrap around him, or a cold mental to meet the side of his face. He froze at the feeling, hearing laughter behind, a deep chuckle, dark, but light at the same time. He kept his gaze on the fairies painting the ceiling, if anything it probably made him look like he had spaced out. The fairies looked at him worriedly, but he just looked at them, determination flickering in his green eyes, they seemed to get the message and get back to work without his help or instructions.

The grip on him was cold, not soothing, or warm, it was cold and hard. He refused to shutter, refused himself to let himself give off any discomfort. The cold mental, with he figured was a knife, mainly because it gently cut his cheek. Arthur hissed slightly, but no other reaction, he needed to stay focused. However that was completely screwed up, when he felt the grip shift and the knife thrust into his shoulder, and then twist.

He gasped loudly in pain, he could hear the fairies stop their musical instructions, damn it, they needed to keep working. They hold on him tightened again, bringing him closer to the person holding him. The green eyes Briton froze, his eyes widening as he felt a hand pull his hold his head closer to them. Arthur didn't struggle, they still have one hand on the knife, and he really didn't want it to be any more painful then it was.

He stiffed when he felt something trail across his cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. He heard a chuckle again, and Arthur prayed to God that he could live just a little bit longer. "What are you planning?" It was the first time he had actually been spoken too, but the voice made him freeze, it made his blood run cold and his heart stop. It was Alfred's voice, so clearly and perfectly his.

"N-n-nothing." He stuttered, but Arthur knew that wasn't going to cut it. "I can't help but draw them…it can be bare, I have too…" He trailed off, lying and sound completely insane to himself. For he didn't mind things being bare, well not all that much, and he didn't have to draw those circle, but damn it he wanted to.

"You didn't call your friends down stairs did you?" Alfred's voice asked him, it was purring almost. "I guess I didn't look you over very well."

"I didn't call them, you twat!" Arthur snapped, blushing feverously. At that moment Arthur could have cared less what happened to him, just as long as he didn't die.

"There, finished!" Aurora declared loudly, he knew the person holding him didn't here it. Silently Arthur started muttering in Latin, he had no idea where it was coming from. He wasn't really an outstanding student in Latin, though he it did somewhat come naturally in college.

"What the hell are you muttering?" The grip tightened and the blade shifted.

Arthur broke his muttering, chatting maybe. "I'm bloody praying. Dear God, can I at least do that!" Arthur snapped, before starting up again, feeling the power swell around him. Slowly the circles started to glow dimly, growing brighter slowly, but slow enough so one wouldn't notice.

* * *

_That door! That's where Arthur is, along with that bastard._ The pen had scribbled out, drawing an arrow to the door it was in front of. Francis couldn't believe they were going with this whole thing, but then again, it was completely unexplained, and it was the only lead they had. Francis still didn't believe that Alfred F. Jones was telling them where and how to find Alfred F. Jones.

Kiku advanced towards the door, he was the only one who was actually acting normal to the whole thing, than again he had grown up around Wang. He stopped suddenly, in fact they all did, noticing the light that was coming from the cracks in the door, a purple green color was flooding out. There was no sound in the room. Francis signaled Kiku to continue, what was the worse light could do, really.

Kiku's hand never touched to door knob, no one's did, if fact they all darted out of the way as a dark spike shot out of the door. Francis cursed in French and he was sure Kiku and Ludwig did the same in their native tongues. The spike shot out only to stop before reaching the railing at the end of the floor. The clip board and pen suddenly lost their ability to float and toppled to the floor. Francis noticed smaller spike, for more flexible then the one that had just shot forward, worked at the knob with some difficulty.

"What the fuck is he doing?" A voice asked, a new one, not one Francis was familiar with. It sound stranded and breathless, the way peoples voices got after they were stabbed or hit in the gut. The three turned sharply to the voice, to find to their shock.

"Alfred?!" Matthew called from downstairs; his eyes were wide, as were Alfred. Francis didn't blame him, he was freaking impaled by a black spike.

The door flung open and more shadows, or whatever they were whipped out, wrapping themselves around Alfred, who was suddenly there. Francis noticed he looked seventeen, no older then when he disappeared, that throw him off. The shadows ripped him forward, yanking him towards the doorway sharply. Matthew had come sprinting up the stairs, Vash closely behind him, as well as a few stray SWAT members.

Francis tried to enter the room, only to shoved back by some force and create a new door, on that was rather painful to go through.

* * *

As soon as Arthur felt the grip on him be pried off, he stumbled forwards and away, desperately trying to get his footing. He was still muttering things in Latin, he had no clue what he was doing, really, maybe a slightly vague idea, but nothing other then that. He turned to find that it was indeed the body of Alfred that had held, and now he was tangled in the shadows. The air was circling and whipping about, making his hair toss and turn.

There was a yelp of surprised, and Arthur, still muttering whatever he was, turned to find Alfred tightly in the hold of the shadows, as well as some flooding towards the door. It was now he understood what was happening; he was finishing what Alfred started six years ago.

* * *

_-dorky smile- So yeah, their going to invade the house and Matthew is saved and stuff. And Alfred is kind of drawn to magic at stuff, basically becuase of his current state, so he's curisous to it and at the same knews where Arthur is. I'm hurting Arthur again, but he can sometimes be a real damsel. Some Dark!Alfred and Arthur, but not a whole lot, cause Alfred's a pervert sometimes. But I also implaled Alfred, cause I'm so nice. Well really the shadows are part of the spell so if Alfred was still downstairs they would have found him and taken him away. Another thing, Alfred is beng touched by Arthur's magic so which had been affect him ever since the two meet, so basically when he was visible to everyone he was extremely close to becoming physical. ANd something of a cliffy._

_Please RxR  
_


	18. Back Home

_Let's see, another chapter, I'm so excited! This is the stop of all the action and leads up to the closing. I worked on the second chapter of the sequel, and I really don't like the ending scene of that chapter, for one main reason, I have no idea what it would really be like, so yeah._

_I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you doing Arthur?!" Alfred snapped, shifting about in the hold of the shadows. Arthur looked at him, he couldn't stop what he was doing, it might end badly, worse then what Alfred did. He merely held up a finger, hearing the wind whip about, the magic swelling about him. Arthur was surprised of how well aware he was of what was going on in the room. The two Alfreds both slightly struggling against their holds, the fairies had took shelter in some corner, they were safe and sound, and Francis fighting Matthew in the doorway.

Wait…what! Arthur turned, to find Matthew and Francis both struggling. They were very distracting, being in the doorway like that. It was either in the room, or out, not both. Somewhere it seemed Matthew found the strength, as well as power to rip both him and Francis through the door.

"Arthur?!" Francis voice reached him over the wind, while Matthew's voice was lost to it. Their similar blonde wavy locks were whipping about in the wind, much like Arthur's.

"He can't talk right know!" Alfred answered for him, and Arthur nodded, before turning back to his task.

Arthur figured the sight was something to see. There he was, the closest thing to a perfect gentleman, probably looking half crazy, wind whipping around him as well as magic swirling as well, and muttering Latin. Arthur fixed his eyes on the shadows which were like ropes, twisting around both Alfreds and inching them closer together. It wasn't long till it the two were consumed inside some huge black orb.

He closed his green eyes, which unknowing to him were admitting a soft glow, which was hardly noticeable unless in the dark. He knew very well what was going on in there, Alfred had been placed back in his body, as the other was pulled out slowly, breaking the bonds that held him there slowly. The bonds were slowly fixing back onto Alfred, their rightful owner. The shadows pulled the other Alfred to the floor, as the globe grew smaller in size.

The wind had fixed itself around the shrinking orb. More shadows were shooting in, pulling Alfred through the walls of them. It mustn't have been a very pleasant feeling, seeing as Alfred's breath was somewhat labored with pain, and occasionally he would make a wincing sound. Once Alfred was out and the orb as shrunk into the ground, the shadows withdrew back into the magic circles on the wall.

Arthur felt the magic gently leave the room, as well as his pain and lack of strength finally returned to him. He knees gave in, and he just felt like dropping, falling to the floor and just _staying _there. He was stopped though, two hands gripping the side on his arms, and the head resting on their chest. Lazily Arthur looked up, finding a rather huge smile and bright lively blue eyes shining down on him.

"Easy th're." Alfred's voice said with a hit of southern accent to it.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned loosely, feeling dizzy and pain was filling him slowly.

"Yeah, Artie." Alfred said smiling his usual grin. "It's me, sorry if you were expecting someone _else_."

"Bloody hell." Arthur snapped weakly, resting his head back on Alfred's chest and slipping else where, somewhere black with no pain or feeling at all.

* * *

Matthew would admit he was happy to see his brother again. Heck he was more then happy, even if Alfred insisted on poking him and letting out a sigh of relief after doing so. Still it was nice to have him there, smiling his usual smile, and being well Alfred. Though Matthew could wish for slightly better circumstances to meet under. A nice run in on the street would have done better then being knocked out, tied up and stuck for hours, but Matthew was never one to complain.

"I was in the top ten graduating from High School." Matthew informed after silence had sat on them for a small while.

"I know, Mattie." Alfred said smiling. "I know just about everything that happened till you left for college in Canada." Alfred said with a small chuckle. "You always had a thing for Canada."

That was true. Matthew had considered his home to be more in Canada, then America. After all he had been born there, while Alfred was born in America. Their mother had moved from country to country to give both a since of comfort. Still Matthew was confused as to how Alfred knew everything that had happened, he obviously hadn't any contact with them what so ever.

"How's Canada, treat'n ya?" Alfred asked, smiling his usual one.

"There really hasn't been a problem." Matthew informed gently causing the smile on Alfred face to fade a bit. He sighed deeply leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes behind his glasses. "You know it's how it always is."

Alfred sighed again. "All the 'fun' years are gone for me, damn it." Alfred growled. "I completely lost six years, all because of what, some dusty old books in the attic, which just happened to work."

"You won't have meet Arthur." Matthew said gently, earning a chuckle from Alfred, a smile as well.

"That's true." Alfred said opening his eyes and looking at him. "Still, mom might still be alive, Arthur probably won't be in the hospital, and I would probably have some future to look forward to."

Matthew looked down at his hands in his lap, Alfred was right. "As right as that maybe, life didn't work out that way." Matthew said softly. "Besides, you're back." Alfred laughed, hitting Matthew on the arm playfully.

"You sound like mom." Alfred laughed out, and Matthew smiled and laughing as well.

* * *

"_I hate being like _this_!" Alfred admitted scowling greatly. Arthur looked at him, blinking at him as he shoved some tears out the way. He didn't know why, but he had woken up in the middle of the night and practically bawled his eyes out. It had obviously gotten Alfred's attention, and for once Arthur han'td pushed him away like he had earlier that day._

_Alfred, of course had climbed into his bed completely uninvited, and curled up next to Arthur. He had frowned down at Arthur when he noticed his arm, demanding what he had done, which had just about caused another stream of tears to fall. Alfred talked to him in a small voice, drying so hard to calm him down, as well as be someone to comfort him._

"_Why?" Arthur asked, he watched as Alfred recoiled slightly. _

"_I can't touch you." Alfred's voice was hardly something one would consider a whisper. Arthur couldn't help but laugh, Alfred scowled. "I can't do fucking anything."_

"_You can do something." Arthur said just as quietly. He earned a small 'hm' from Alfred as well as a curious look. "Don't l—"_

"_What hero would do that to a damsel in need?" Alfred said cracking a huge smile, Arthur dismissed the damsel thing._

* * *

"Ah, Jones-san." The American perked up at the sound of his last name, looking over to find Kiku standing in the door way. He gently trotted in; Alfred didn't expect anything more then that. From what he had observed of the shorter, raven haired Japanese man, was that he was very quiet and to himself, it hadn't surprised Alfred that he was rather soundless in walking. "Francis-san was correct in saying you would be here."

"Ta-da!" Alfred said smiling, holding out his hands like he was welcoming a hug. He dropped his arms, shoving his hands in his pocket, all the while getting to his feet. "Of course I would be here."

Kiku nodded, it was almost expected that the American man be here. If not it was either the lobby or the cafeteria, but that wasn't the point. Alfred had been present in the room ever since the doctors and Ludwig allowed people in.

"Ludwig-sama dropped the case." Kiku said getting to the point, and Alfred blinked at him confused. "There were things we couldn't exactly explain, so we just demolished the whole thing."

"What about all the people who were affected?" Alfred said, not seeing the justice on their part.

"Ludwig-sama is working on an excuse now." Kiku said gently, before bowing slighting in leave. "I'm very sorry, but I must leave."

"Don't be." Alfred said waving the apology away as, well as waving goodbye to the retreating man.

* * *

_Alfred is Alfred again, no more Dark!Alfred. And I'll explain why Alfred kinda has a little Southern accent, which sadly I have no clue if I spelled correctly, I can speak it, just can't write it. Poor Arthur, all that excitement and magical energy and then, faint in Alfred's arms...maybe that ain't so bad, I wouldn't mind that. Matthew can talk with Alfred again, so he's trying to catch up and Alfred partically knows everything, and yeah. I think Matthew would be a good mom...his kinda like Arthur...without the British mood swings and such. And that is the fuzzy scene I didn't want to write before. Basically Alfred's worry and doesn't want Arthur crying, and sheepishly admits that he wants to touch him...it's kind of a love confession, kinda not. And they need each other which is just fussiness. And finally, they dropped the case, I'm how are you going to explain to everyone that the killer was really some dark part of someones soul who's been stuck in a ghost like existance and was rid of through magical purposes. -_- yeah, everyone will believe that._

_Please RxR, dear goodness, that is a long summary of the chapter.  
_


	19. Closing

_Ah, man, after this one there's only one chapter left, it's nothing more then an Epilogue though, with something of an open ending._

_I don't own anything  
_

* * *

Since when did his body feel like nothing but lead, when was he both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time? He couldn't move, not that he wanted, he was somewhat soar all over. He wanted to pull the covers over his head, or as close as he could get. It was cold where ever he was or cold to him maybe, he didn't know. He pulled at the sheets, finding they wouldn't move, either he was to weak, cause he felt that way, or something was holding the sheets down.

He groaned slightly, sliding his eyes open, finding he was in a dark room, or at least the only light was coming from the half opened door. He waited till his eyes adjusted to the light, after what seemed like forever, and he found himself looking around the room. It wasn't much, cabinets, a white board, a sink to one side, another door that led some where, furniture that looked rather comfortable. Then he saw what was keeping the sheets in place.

Arthur felt a small smile grace his lips as he looked down and the sleeping American. He had never really seen Alfred asleep, sleepy maybe, but never asleep. He was currently using his arms which were inside that hideous jacket he seemed to insist on wearing. His sunny hair was disheveled and his glasses were still attached to his face. Had that idiot really fallen asleep like that? The least he could do was make himself uncomfortly comfortable.

Still Arthur found himself watching in sheer awe, as Alfred's shoulders rose and fell with each sleep filled breath he took. He looked so at ease asleep, no emotion holding his face, simple nothingness. Arthur found that he did indeed had boyish features to his face. Alfred position made him appear huge, as he slummed over in the chair, using his arms for pillows. He didn't appear like the tall seventeen year old, much less however old he was now. Alfred had told him once, but for some reason it seemed to have slipped Arthur's mind.

Lifting one of his lead arms, he found himself reaching for Alfred's golden locks, the ones that were running a complete and utter muck of his head. For some reason he half expected his hand to fall right through Alfred's head. To his luck however to sat on silky locks of blonde hair. He smiled warmly at the feel of it, only to have Alfred move under his hand, causing it to fall to the floor like dead weight.

Alfred yawned, stretched out like an animal would, before pulling off his glasses and rubbing whatever sleep had filled his eyes. Placing his glasses back in front of his blue eyes, and stretching a bit more like a cat, did he finally turn and look at Arthur, who was staring at him like he was a freak or something.

"What?" Alfred questioned, obviously not registering the fact that _Arthur_ was _staring_ at _him._

"What do you mean 'what'?" Arthur questioned back sharply.

"I don't know…you wer—Arthur! Your awake!" Finally, Alfred figured it out.

"Don't wake up the bloody hospital, you twat." Arthur shushed the younger blonde, his smile only broadened.

"That's the Artie I know." Alfred said smiling. "How you feeling?" Did Alfred really have to ask that?

"I'm bloody fine." He some what lied, he felt fine, in his head at least, it was just his body felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. "You're the one who should be bloody worried about yourself."

Alfred's smiled faded a little, and there was a small hinge of guilt in Arthur's heart, feeling as he brought something Alfred would rather forget. "About that…" Alfred said a small smile still toying with his face. "Kiku stopped by when you were still…passed out…he said Ludwig dropped the case."

"_What!?_" Arthur snapped loudly, and Alfred laughed slightly.

"If I can't wake the whole 'bloody' hospital, neither can you." Alfred said with a wide smile, Arthur glared at him. "Either way, Kiku said something about too many things they can't explain, and working on something to tell the victims' relatives what happened."

"I could bloody explain what happened." Arthur pouted slightly.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone would fucking believe you." Alfred laughed, placing his hand on Arthur's; he didn't seem to notice he had done so.

Arthur's green eyes traveled to their hands, and a small smile graced his lips. Alfred's touch was warm, in a welcoming, you're-safe kind of way. It was so unlike the other one, cold and hard, something someone could truly fear. It occurred to him then that Alfred was _there_, there in the room, _physically_. His fingers weren't falling through his hand.

"I _can_ touch you." Alfred voice was small, but Arthur heard it, as it pushed his thoughts away. He looked back up at Alfred, his blue eyes watching him so carefully. "I can help you, I can be a hero." Arthur snorted, Alfred smiled slightly. _"I can be your hero, baby~._" Alfred sang suddenly, in a rather good voice.

"Oh belt up, you bloody twat." Arthur snapped grumpily, and Alfred chuckled.

"Okay, just relax." Alfred said through his smile. He got to his feet and gently placed his lips against Arthur's forehead, causing the older blonde to blush under him. Alfred smelled like coffee, hamburgers, and something sweet he couldn't place. Though it sounded like something that Arthur wouldn't like to smell, he liked it. Sadly the whole thing ended to quick, and Alfred seemed to leave him there.

* * *

_Finley Kirkland had been put in charge of collecting the one of the two child of the neighbor. The youngest one hadn't strayed horrible far from his mother, and hurriedly ran back to her at the sight of him. Apparently his older brother was the explorer and had found the open sliding glass door. Finley gave a some what happy sigh, it wasn't unexpected for children to find their way to his garden when they visited._

_They were a rather small family, a single mother with two children, who looked like twins. Alfred was the oldest, and according to his mother, Shima, he was born shortly after her and his father went their separate ways. Matthew was the younger one, his father had died shortly after he was born. The only father either of them had had was their step-father who sadly died in a horrible accident. Besides what had happened to the family, they were happy._

_However he had to go and fetch the oldest child from the garden. Finley sighed when he found the young blonde curled up in the garden, fairies seemed to be crowding around him. Finley raised an eyebrow at them when the looked at him._

"_What's so interesting?" He asked them gently._

"_Jovia but a sleeping spell on him!" Lari blamed sharply, pointing at the shocked fairy._

"_Aurora told me too." Jovia whined._

"_Why?" Finley asked gently._

"_He's the one…the one for Arthur." Aurora said flying up to eyelevel. "I wanted a closer look."_

"_Well wake him up, his mother is worried." Finley said firmly, and watched as Aurora musically muttered and the child stirred and the fairies disappeared. Finley suddenly found himself looking down at sleepy blue eyes and a confused child. "Come along, Alfred, you're mother's worried." Finley said, and the child sprang up to his feet._

_

* * *

_

"Careful, watch your step—AH! Don't do that!"

"Relax Mattie I got it." Alfred said laughing lightly, as he took most of the weight of the chest he was lifting with his younger brother.

Matthew coughed at the dust that they had been stirring. "Why are we cleaning out the attic, again?" Matthew asked, looking at the boxes that were lining some of the walls.

"'Cause, half the stuff in there is Arthur's and I mean who's going to live here now?" Alfred said shrugging, shoving the chest that had gotten them into this mess against the wall.

"True…" Matthew said quietly, before perking up a little bit. "So what are you going to do now?"

"For one, make sure Arthur can stand on his own two feet by himself." Alfred said smiling. "Night school, then maybe a local college to get a degree in something. Maybe do something with the Air Force."

Matthew smiled slightly, before following his brother up the stairs to the attic again.

* * *

_So sweet ain't it. So I totally had to have Arthur be in a hospital bed, and I know he was really just stabbed in the shoulder and hit one the head and completely drained of everything, medication can make you want to do those things. Trust me I was one the lowest dosage of a really strong pain killer, and I was completely out of it, and it did in fact knock me out when I took two of them. And yes I had to be cheesy and have the whole 'touch you and be you're hero' and I could totally picture Alfred sing that to Arthur, and then Arthur hitting him extremely hard._

_Don't ask me who Finley is Hetalia wise, cause I don't know. It's a Scotish name that means 'Brave Warrior' I believe. So he could be Scottlant, but Arthur is the UK, even though everyone calls him England. The Japanese word for the United Kingdom is the same one they use for England, don't ask me why, I don't have a cool, I just read in one my books. So Finley is just Arthur's grandfather. And I can finally explain Alfred's life cause I never really did. So as you all noticed Alfred and Matthew are half-brothers, and their mother was married three times before deciding leaving with the two boys was fine. Alfred was born in America, shortly after his mother and father divorced, his father really didn't want anything to do with him, but has some legal rights, and he gave ALfred the Bombers Jackets. Matthew's father died after he was born so he never knew his father, Alfred kinda did. And then their mother married another man, who died after a fatal fall down the stairs, so everyone lives on the bottom floor of a two story house. Becuase they can._

_So Alfred gives a short term life plan, which is important mind you all. Long summary again. If I ever contradict myself, please tell me, I really don't want to confuse you.  
_

_Please RxR  
_


	20. Epilogue

_No, it's over. Well deal! I should hopefully have another fan fiction, or really a collection of them up soon. AP US History is going to be so much fun this weak. Oh and I have a random one-shot Idea with China and Italy, which you all can think my US History teach for. The four Hetalia nerd in that class all got a giggle out of what he said._

_I don't own anything...if I did, Hetalia would have more USxUK.  
_

* * *

A lot had happened in five years, though few things seemed to stay the same. Like the fact that Alfred refused to leave Arthur's side, or the fact that even though the two could get on the other's nerves, they loved each other. Alfred would smile his usual grin and Arthur would sometimes let it go, that or Alfred kissed him like there was no tomorrow and Arthur's anger went else where, it worked the other way around as well.

Alfred had gone to night school, and somehow pasted, he wasn't a genius, but he wasn't an idiot either. Still his grades got him into a local college, which was becoming somewhat bigger and more important. He had jointed the Air Force and was working himself up the ranks as best he could. He had awkwardly gone to his ten year High School reunion, staying for little more then an hour and scurrying back home like a foolish child.

Arthur still worked at the police station, still a highly valued detective, but he had stepped down from being the head, he was good at his job, but maybe he took it too soon. He sold his little apartment, after fixing up his room and walls, Alfred helped as well. He moved into his grandparents' house, the one that he had been his sanctuary for so long. He had found his grandfather's will in one of the spell books that had been in the attic, finding to his shock everything had been left in his name, and the house would be covered till he was able to move in.

That of course had cause some problems involving Shima's will, who gave the house to anyone in her family who was will to take the thing, Alfred had piped up, before handing it to the rightful owner. Both of them lived there now, fixing it up and making it look like it should. It had taken a while but the outside was done and perfect, something Arthur could look forward to driving up too and the inside was getting there.

Arthur was getting the gardens back to the way the fairies liked it, they would admit Shima had done a beautiful job; it just wasn't to their living standards. Now there was a garden worth remembering, though Alfred didn't see the whole point of everything. Still if Arthur was happy usually Alfred was as well, Arthur's cooking hadn't exactly done it for Alfred.

Arthur was currently in the gardens, where his cup of tea was left to get cold, he had the day off and what better way to spend it. Of course the fairies had teased and fooled with him enough to get him playing with him. Alfred had had exams, much to his disheartenment about them; Arthur had sent him off with the best of luck.

"You're hallucinating again~." A familiar voice rang, in its usual teasing tone.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur snapped, whipping around to find the taller blonde leaning in the door frame with a smug look to him. "They're bloody real Alfred!"

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred said pushing himself off the frame. "I've seen enough weird things from you to not doubt you."

"You still do!" Arthur snapped lowly, causing Alfred to laugh and chuckle.

"I tease, not doubt." Alfred informed, pulling Arthur's chin up. Gently he placed his lips on his; bring the blonde Englishman as close as he could. Arthur could hear the fairies chuckle and giggle, muttering as they scattered away. "They are two very different things." Alfred said when he pulled away.

"Bloody git."

"You say that." Alfred laughed.

"You bloody are!" Arthur insisted.

"I think you've been in the sun to long." Alfred said grabbing Arthur's arm and pulling him towards the house.

"What about my tea, you bloody yank." Arthur hissed, somewhat scrambling to get back to the cup.

"It seemed to be forgotten when you were playing with nothing." Alfred said picking Arthur up with extreme ease.

"I WAS NO—"

"_I know_." Alfred spoke gently, chuckling as he did so. "Just relax I'll get it." Alfred said putting Arthur down in the house and scurrying off to get the tea cup. He gently put it in Arthur's hand, watching him as he found slightly.

"What a waste of perfectly good tea." Arthur said looking in the cup; Alfred seemed to choke on a laugh. "It's bloody cold."

"Hey, I'm not the one who left it, Artie." Alfred said holding his hands up in surrender. "I have an alibi. I was taking an exam."

"Ah and how did that go?" Arthur asked, heading to the kitchen with his cup of tea.

Alfred made a sound, though it should like a muffled 'don't know' and Arthur let it go. That was Alfred usual answer, a simple 'I don't know' or something along the lines. Arthur felt two warm arms wrap around his waist, and chin came to his shoulder. Arthur scowled and smiled at the same time it seemed.

* * *

Matthew had always wanted to see Europe, for it was extremely different from North America. Of course he had never really been the richest guy out there and school and life had usually gotten in the way. That was of course till Francis literally dragged him on a plane and took him completely against his will. Not that he was complaining that much, Matthew was never really one to complain, merely speak his mind about the whole thing, which in reality wasn't horrible.

Francis merely told him to forget it and that there wasn't anything to worry about. Francis had come to Canada shortly after Arthur step down from Head Detective, and someone else took the job. He had just about poked and pried Alfred enough for him to blindly give him Matthew phone and address, before shoving him away sharply.

Since then the Frenchman had waited till the Canadian had finished his proper schooling, before proposing a rather large trip to Europe. Matthew wondered where he would even get the money to do that, only to find that Francis had come from a rather wealthy background, but had relatives that didn't exactly approve of him. Course now the last of them were dead, and the money was all there. Francis was just glad of getting Matthew out of Canada and away from America as well.

Matthew looked forward to what Francis had to show him, for he had been calling people left and right to get information as to where to go in what country. Francis seemed to always want the best for Matthew, and seeing as how they had become some what inseparable it was somewhat fitting. Matthew had come to notice Alfred was the same with Arthur, then again Alfred had somewhat been like that for him as well. Matthew let the whole thing go, for all he cared he was going to Europe.

* * *

"Machine's can't get sick, aru!" Wang said crossing his arms against his chest, humphing as he did so. Kiku rolled his eyes; Wang wasn't the best with computers, that didn't mean he was good with them. He had called Kiku from his job, asking him to come over and fix his computer; the one Taiwan had somehow talked him into getting.

"It's just a term, onii-san." Kiku spoke calmly, before fiddling with the thing more. He knew how to get rid of the virus Wang had somehow managed to get in it.

"Computer viruses originally came from Korea." Yong Soo chimed in from the door way of the office. Both men in the room rolled their eyes to that as well. "The register is jammed again, Aniki."

"I'll come fix it, aru." Wang said with a smile. He went to leave the room before turning to Kiku one last time. "Thanks for helping, aru." Kiku nodded, he didn't see any other way of getting Wang to leave him alone.

* * *

"Hey, Arthur, do you think we still would have met if what happened didn't happen?" Alfred asked, he sounded somewhat collected, maybe a little calm, but he wasn't. It was a question he had always thought about, ever since he had talked to Matthew in the hospital. He had never really voiced it to Arthur though, even though he suddenly was now.

Arthur looked up at him from the book he was reading. His green eyes blinking with confusion, from the question or the book, Alfred had no clue. His sandy blonde locks where in their usual composed dishevelment. Alfred knew he was reading one of the many spell books he had placed in the study, he only knew because it was somewhat thick and old, and Arthur's huge brows were knotted with focus like he was studying or thinking hard.

"I believe so." Arthur said gently, "judging by the one of the spells you preformed horribly." Alfred pouted a little, and Arthur sighed, closing the book and getting up to place it back on the shelf. "Besides the fairies said," Alfred was about to object, and Arthur shot him a hard look and he swallowed the objection up quickly. "They said, either way we would have meet some how."

"But _how?_" Alfred asked, and Arthur strolled over to him.

"Does it bloody matter?" Arthur said, resting a hand on Alfred cheek, before yanking it down to his level. He hungrily placed his lips on Alfred's, finding he tasted the same why he smelled. Alfred completely forgot the conversation and everything that had happened, as he kissed him back. Arthur smiled when he pulled away, both panting and such, and Alfred took him away.

* * *

_Ok, the two middle parts are just random, I didn't want the end to be all USxUK, and wanted to through the other characters and well. I thing China is good with electronics, or fixing them manually, not techinaclly. SO yeah. And there is an extreme open ending, because 'took him away' can be taken two ways...if you know what I mean. So either take the preverted path or not, it's your choice. Thank you for reading this, I really enjoyed writting it, and have a lot of ideas for other fics, but I'm not if they'll ever get posted with the current life I have now._

_Please RxR  
_


End file.
